


Day By Day (Drabble Dump)

by Limebrus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Just a bunch of daejae drabbles, M/M, crossposted, usually fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: A bunch of Daejae drabbles, as I find myself writing them every so often. Most are song drabbles, meaning i put my ipod on shuffle and write based on the song that comes on





	1. Sweet Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2014 for a friend

Youngjae scrunched up his nose, staring in distaste at his boyfriend who was lying on the hotel bed.  
  
Yes, it was their romantic vacation or whatever, but god dammit did Daehyun have to be such a lazy food monster? Every day he would lie on the beach half naked while consuming all kinds of sweets. It was unfair really, how Daehyun could eat so much junk food and sweets, yet still maintain such a hot, muscly body.

Youngjae had to always be careful about what he ate, and therefore it pissed him off to see his gluttonous boyfriend. It was so fucking unfair.

“Babe, why are you staring at me like that?” Daehyun asked, crawling closer and pulling Youngjae into a hug and onto his lap.  
  
“You're such a pig,” Youngjae answered, shivering as Daehyun's lips ghosted over the sweet spot on his neck.  
  
“I'm _your_ pig so.”  
  
“Ew, so cheesy.”

“You love it, babe.”  
  
“Just go back to your eating, pig.”

Daehyun smirked and playfully bit Youngjae. “Okay, as long is I get to eat _you_.”  
  
…  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Jung Daehyun.”

The hands on his ass and the hardness pressing against his crotch told Youngjae that his boyfriend definitely wasn't kidding.  
  



	2. 6 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six drabbles from back when I used to take requests

**1\. Drabble where youngjae has marshmallow on his lips so daehyun helps him**  
Daehyun had been staring awhile, licking his lips occasionally and it was starting freak Youngjae out; he felt like a piece of meat.

"Is there something on my face?" Youngjae asked warily, swallowing the last piece of the grilled marshmallow. They had decided to go on a 'boys trip' into the woods and honestly it wasn't something Youngjae enjoyed much, but Daehyun had nagged until he gave in. One thing Youngjae did enjoy was the campfire and the marshmallows.

"Earth to Daehyun," Youngjae prompted when his best friend just kept staring. It didn't help. Youngjae was about to call his name one more time when Daehyun surged forward, cupping Youngjae's cheeks firmly and using his plump lips to cover Youngjae's.

An involuntarily moan slipped past Youngjae's lips as Daehyun trapped the bottom lip between his plush ones and gently sucked. It would be a lie if Youngjae said he had never wanted this.

Daehyun broke away with a blinding grin and crinkling eyes. "There was marshmallow on your lips," Daehyun explained, finally releasing Youngjae's face.

While Daehyun went back to happily grilling another marshmallow, Youngjae just held his fingers to his lips and tried to will his heart to slow down.

Why the hell did Daehyun keep doing things like this? Was he trying to kill Youngjae with affectionate touches and kisses? Because if he was, he was on the path to success.

 

 

**2\. daejae dirty time where youngjae gets a little too loud and screams for his mom while daehyun just calls for pizza**  
WARNING: nc-17

Don't get him wrong - Daehyun loves fucking his boyfriend and there was no hotter sight but... But sometimes. Sometimes Youngjae would get a little bit loud. Usually he loved the loudness, but there was a limit to it. Like now, Daehyun is pretty sure the building across the street could hear him too.

"Hold on!" Youngjae screamed. "It's too big!"

"I've fucked you countless of times before without problems!" Daehyun countered. "You know it will fit!"

"But I swear to god, it is bigger than usual!" Youngjae had lowered his voice, thankfully.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Okay, fine."

Daehyun grabbed his (impressive if he may add) cock and nudged it against the loosened hole, just about to push in when Youngjae screamed again.

"Hold on! Wait! Mom!!!"

Okay that was it. Youngjae was in one of those weird moods where everything is scary and all he wants is his mom to hug him and sing him to sleep.

'Fuck that' Daehyun thought and decided to order pizza while Youngjae was still screaming about the size of his cock.

It was a bit hard to order the pizza with all the noise (the person at the other end probably thinking he was watching porn), but he managed.

"Oh, you finally ordered pizza?" Youngjae asked calmly.

Daehyun nodded.

"Good, I told you to do it earlier but all you could think about was fucking me."

Daehyun narrowed his eyes. "Did you act like that just to get pizza?"

"Yeah, and to kill your libido." Youngjae shrugged.

"You bitch!"

"I'll suck you off later."

...

"Okay fine."

 

 

**3\. daejae- youngjae is an angel and daehyun tries to count the feathers of his wings realizing theyre never ending just like his endless love for him [if you turn this emo youre a piece of meat about to get thrown in a cave full of lions]**

  
Soft to the touch and beautiful to look at, Daehyun really enjoyed the white feathers on his boyfriend's big wings. Not many could say their lover was a literal angel.

The wings twitched under Daehyun's fingers and the feathers rustled. "What are you doing?" Youngjae asked in a groggy tone. "Why are you not sleeping?"

It was the dead of night, but the room was illuminated by the moonlight, creating an unearthly glow upon Youngjae's pale skin.

"I'm counting the feathers on your wings."

"And how many have you counted so far?" The amusement was clear in his voice.

"328." He slid his finger over to the next feather and kept counting.

"Tickles," Youngjae murmured, but sighed in content.

Neither talked and just enjoyed the silence of the night as Daehyun touched the soft feathers.

It was when he got until 543 and he still was only around halfway on the first wing (and only on one side of it) when he realised it would be never-ending.

"You're giving up?" Youngjae asked when the touches stopped. "Too many?" He laughed and turned around, pecking Daehyun on his lips. "Go to sleep, Daehyun."

Daehyun smiled softly and traced one finger upon Youngjae's thin lips. "Good night, my angel."

The feathers were like Daehyun's love for this beautiful angel - impossible to see the end of and never-ending.

 

 

**4\. daejae 2.0: daehyun tries to tame youngjae the lion but he ends up getting bitten**  
Youngjae was known as the unlikeable genius, someone who would always walk with raised shoulders and a frown on his face. If you talked to him he would immediately bite at you. He was the relatively new kid at their school and his attitude had made him a loner.

Daehyun had seen it as a challenge, since he himself was the guy everyone loved and got along with well. He wanted to befriend the guy, maybe make him smile; he just felt really bad for the guy and imagined he needed a friend.

Which was why he started to sit next to him in class, trying to small talk with him, and generally just kept close. Of course Youngjae had glared at him and snapped, telling he was annoying and for him to get lost. It did not deter him and he kept up his cheery attitude and observed with glee as Youngjae began softening around him, slowly accepting him as a friend.

He got to know how soft like a kitten Youngjae could be, how sweet he sometimes was with his loved ones. He got to know Youngjae's gorgeous smile.

He also got to learn just how fast his heart could beat whenever he was around Youngjae.

But Daehyun forgot how Youngjae could lash out when he felt intimidated and uncomfortable; he got a painful reminder when he leant in and kissed the sweet lips, the thin boy pushing him away and yelling at him to get out and to stay out of his life.

Youngjae refused to have anything to do with him, claiming he would not be Daehyun's experiment.

No matter how much Daehyun tried to explain to him, he would not listen. Yet he refused to give up.

It was when Youngjae came crying at his door he finally realised why he had lashed out so harshly, confessing the story of the teacher he had secretly dated on his previous school. How he had been nothing but entertainment and it had broken him. It was why he had adopted a harsh exterior, to protect his broken interior.

Daehyun had gently held his hands and softly kissed his wet cheeks, confessing his feelings and promising it was genuine.

Youngjae had apologised profusely, crying harder.

"I don't feel the same."

 

**5\. daejae 3.0: the heaven cries. daehyun cries. youngjae cries. why? because of this goddamn sad movie causing their popcorn to turn winkled and wet**

"Why did you suggest this film?" Youngjae sobbed, furiously wiping his eyes.

"I didn't think it would be this sad!" Daehyun was much in the same condition. "Oh man the popcorn is even soggy."

"Then stop eating it."

"It's not too bad, it just adds to the salty flavour."

"Ew, I'm not kissing you tonight."

They had at least gotten their sobs under control, though cheeks were still wet and eyes red.

"Like I wanna kiss your snot covered lips," Daehyun shot back.

"Excuse you, I look good even when I am crying."

"You look ugly as fuck when you're crying."

"...You take that back!"

-

When the other members asked about the bruise on Daehyun's cheek the day after, neither felt like explaining the happenings of their bantering having turned into a play-fight which resulted in sex and then into Youngjae accidentally smacking Daehyun's face as he orgasmed (he got a bit too excited).

They just instead said that Youngjae had slapped Daehyun for a rude comment (a comment Daehyun had taken back when Youngjae was riding his dick like a pro).

The members accepted their official story, not seeming surprised at all that the two best friends had been in a physical fight (again) considering how Youngjae seemed to always have bruises on his hips and Daehyun on his biceps.

Maybe they should be more worried about the frequent fights between the two best friends, but they both always seemed happy despite their heavy eye bags so the rest of the members left it alone.

 

**6\. Drabble where youngjae is cold in the car so daehyun warms him up... Car sex**  
WARNING: nc-17, awkward smut

When they got stuck in the middle of the nowhere because of the car breaking down on a cold February night, it was no surprise when Youngjae began complaining about being cold. Being the caring boyfriend he is, Daehyun set out on a mission to warm up his boyfriend in the only way he knew how to.

Through sex.

"Ouch!" Youngjae groaned. "Can we move to the back of the car?" He shifted a bit where he was sitting on Daehyun's lap. "I keep getting the car-wheel into my back."

It was a hassle to move to the back, but a few minutes later Daehyun was lying down on his back with Youngjae straddling his hips and his cock far up the ass.

"It's still cold," Youngjae whined and stopped moving. "I feel a draft against my back."

Daehyun was sweating, heat curling in his stomach from the need to release. Youngjae just looked really displeased and Daehyun sighed. "Let's switch."

Once again they had to readjust, now with Youngjae on his back and Daehyun in between his legs thrusting mercilessly. He was pleased to see Youngjae moaning, cock heavy on his stomach. Finally he seemed to be warm, judging by the perspiration on his pale skin.

"How are you feeling?" Daehyun asked between thrusts. "Warm enough?"

"Yes," his boyfriend moaned and swatted at Daehyun's arm. "Stop talking and focus on fucking."

With his small hand, Youngjae slid down his torso and wrapped it around his cock. The sight was arousing and Daehyun locked onto it as the hand gently tugged, Youngjae whimpering as he neared his release.

As Youngjae arched his back and spilled all over his stomach, Daehyun began rutting and soon followed thanks to the arousing sight.

For a while they just laid there and enjoyed the afterglow and the warmth of each other's bodies.

"Daehyun, I'm cold again," Youngjae complained after an hour.

Guess they would have to fuck again.

Daehyun hoped he had the stamina to last them throughout the night.

 


	3. Thick lips

"What are you staring at?" Daehyun twitched uncomfortably on the library chair. "Is there something on my face?"

His classmate and group work partner just stared for a few more seconds in silence, eyes stuck on Daehyun's face.

"You have very thick lips," Youngjae noted absent-mindledly before looking back on his laptop, typing avidly on their paper.

Daehyun faintly blushed and hid his lips behind his hand; he had always been quite conscious about them.

"They're nice," Youngjae added. "I wish mine were thicker."

"Yours are pretty thick too," Daehyun mumbled. And they were very pretty and silky looking, added to that.

"But yours look perfect for cocksucking."

Daehyun choked on his spit, coughing loudly. Luckily they were in a group room or else someone would have shushed him for the loud sounds. He knew Youngjae would sometimes be a bit too honest and direct for his own good, but Daehyun had not been prepared.

"You okay, Daehyun?" He actually looked concerned, his forehead furrowed.

"You- You can't just- Oh my god!"

Youngjae tilted his head to the side, confusion in his eyes.

"Cocksucking?"

"Yes? Why do you look so offended?" Suddenly Youngjae's face hardened. "Does that disgust you? You sucking a guy's cock? because you didn't seem so disgusted when I sucked you off yeste-"

"Youngjae!" Daehyun didn't mean for his voice to break nor to sound so scandalised.

"Fine, I guess I'll just leave if you're that disgusted." Angrily his cute classmate closed his laptop and stood up.

"You misunderstood!" Daehyun stood up too. "It's not- I just- You can't just say stuff like that so casually! Of course I loved yesterday and I don't mind- " He coughed. "I would love to- You know what I mean!"

The angry expression on Youngjae's face had melted away to amusement. "You would love to do what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Then I'm guess I'm leaving," Youngjae teased.

"Fine! I would love to suck you off with my cocksucking lips!"

Youngjae broke out in a loud and obnoxious laughter while Daehyun just wanted to die.

It got worse when one of the library workers opened the door and reminded them that 'if you talk too loudly everyone can hear you, you know'.

Daehyun didn't want to ever leave the room.


	4. All Good Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a request

"What's this?" Youngjae glared down at the small blanket and the basket. "A night picnic? Daehyun, you know I get cold easily why would you-"

Daehyun put his hand over Youngjae's mouth. "Oh god, why do you always have to complain so much? Even when I'm doing something romantic." Daehyun glared at him. "Licking my palm wont help you, I'm not scared of your spit, so sit down and eat." He finally removed his hand and with a grumble Youngjae sat down.

"I'm cold," he immediately said and right after Daehyun pulled out a blanket from the basket and threw it at Youngjae.

He then dug out a thermos. "And hot cocoa."

Youngjae wrapped the blanket around him and accepted the cup of hot cocoa. He had to admit his boyfriend knew him well. "Not too bad," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips as the hot beverage slid down his throat. He accepted the sandwich Daehyun gave him and they ate in silence.

"Should we go back home now?" Youngjae asked as soon as they both finished.

"We've barely been here for an hour," Daehyun sighed. "Lie down. Let's look at the stars."

Youngjae scoffed. "You first, I need a comfortable pillow."

Daehyun rolled his eyes, but complied and seconds later Youngjae was happily using the biceps as he pleased while staring up at the sky.

"It's cloudy," Youngjae noted, he turned his head and saw Daehyun staring back at him. Slowly Daehyun moved his gaze up to the sky and a curse fell from his lips while a frown marred his face. "I think I just felt a raindrop too," Youngjae added, unimpressed. "Let's go ho-"

"No!"

Just then several rain drops fell. "Listen, we can do this another day if it is so important to you," Youngjae suggested, feeling himself soften from the obvious disappointment in his boyfriend's handsome face.

"But it has to be now," Daehyun mumbles.

And Daehyun dared to call Youngjae stubborn. "It is cold, cloudy, and rainy. This is as unromantic as it can get and is it really that important? Seriously, we can do it another-"

"I want to propose to you this evening!" Daehyun blurted out, his eyes widening as soon as he realised what he had just said and he covered his mouth.

For once Youngjae's wit failed him. "Wha-what?"

"I- Fuck it!" Daehyun pulled something small from his pocket and held it between his fingers. "Yoo Youngjae, will you marry me?"

After a full minute of awkwardly staring Youngjae felt the cogs of his brain moving again. "Is that a ring? It's too dark I can't see it."

"Yes it is, but does it matter?" Daehyun sounded annoyed. "Please answer the question."

"What does the ring look like? I'm not putting anything ugly on my fingers you know." Now Youngjae was just teasing, not even bothering to hide his grin.

"Youngjae, please," Daehyun groaned.

"Yes," Youngjae laughed loudly, ignoring the rapid raindrops hitting him. "Yes, I'll marry you if you promise me no more picnics in the rain."

"I promise." He grabbed Youngjae's hand and slid the ring onto his finger before standing up. "Let's go before it gets worse."

Youngjae couldn't resist. "Didn't you check the weather report today?"

"Shut up!"

Youngjae kept laughing, his heart thudding loudly and comfortable warmth eneveloping his heart.

He was getting married to the love of his life, even if the love of his life was an idiot who couldn't properly plan.


	5. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU

"Youngjae?"

No answer. Which wasn't surprising considering how angry he had been lately. With a sigh Daehyun kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.

He ventured into the pent house, briefly glancing out of the window and over the night view of the city. He really ought to take Youngjae out more, he had obviously neglected him too much lately.

"Youngjae," Daehyun murmured as he spotted him lying on the white couch. He was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and shorts. Daehyun had to bite his lips from smiling fondly: Youngjae was on his stomach and his tiny puffy tail (which Daehyun had been repeatedly told was called a 'scut' by an annoyed Youngjae) was sticking out of the hole in his shorts, right beneath the waistband. It was twitching and Daehyun had to fight the urge to touch it.

"Youngjae," Daehyun repeated. " Could you look at me please." He crouched down by the couch, his eyes sweeping over the smooth white legs.

Still no answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you this morning. I was stressed and I get that you're missing me," Daehyun said softly. "After this week my hours will lessen back to the normal amount, I just have to finish this project." He dared to lift a hand and card it through the black hair, fingers gently rubbing the base of one of the white, long ears.

A low, content sigh confirmed that Youngjae was enjoying it.

"And tomorrow I have the day off," Daehyun mumbled. "So look at me please."

Finally Youngjae turned around and sat up, peering down at Daehyun with round eyes, his cute button nose twitching. "You promise?" He mumbled.

Daehyun nodded. "I'm all yours tomorrow."

A smile grew on Youngjae's lips and his hands cupped Daehyun's face. "Thank you."

Months ago Daehyun had found a shivering, thin bunny boy outside the apartment complex and for some reason he had not been able to walk past him. He had taken him in, cared for him, and gotten to know him.

Daehyun had never been one to want to have a hybrid as a pet, even if most of the elite owned one as a sign of wealth. Youngjae was different and had wormed his way deep into Daehyun's heart. In the end the bunny hybrid had convinced him to officially register Youngjae as his pet, though Daehyun didn't like the thought of owning a person.

A sweet kiss brought him out of his thoughts and Daehyun swiftly kissed back, burying his hands in the soft hair.

Moments later Daehyun was on the couch with Youngjae, their legs tangled and chest against chest.

"Daehyun?"

"Hm?"

"I want new chokers."

"You already have so many," Daehyun shot back; he had been against the chokers at first as it was a sign of ownership but Youngjae had kept nagging him until he relented.

"I want more."

"Fine." Daehyun was incapable of saying no to him anyway, which was a stark contrast to the harsh business man he was at work.

"So, shopping tomorrow?" A smirk had wound its way on Youngjae's face.

"I told you I'm all yours. You can choose what we do tomorrow."

The dangerous glint in Youngjae's eyes told Daehyun he might end up regretting it, but for now he was just happy to see the cute smile on the adorable face.

 


	6. Speeding Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so i saw people being heart eyes over this prompt thing, meanwhile i found it terrifying so i had to write it

"Daehyun! Slow down!"

"When you give me a kiss," Daehyun said playfully and stepped on the pedal, feeling immense thrill as the car sped up even more.

"Oh my god!" Youngjae was gripping the dashboard tightly enough for his hands to whiten. "Slow down!"

"As I said, when you give me a kiss."

Horrified, Youngjae watched as Daehyun moved one hand off of the steering wheel to poke his own lips.

With his heart hammering wildly in his chest Youngjae leant towards Daehyun and placed a brief peck on the plush lips.

Just as he had promised Daehyun slowed down, driving them back to Youngjae's at a reasonable speed.

His body was still shaking in fright as the car came to a stop outside of his house.

"I think we should break up," Youngjae whispered, eyes cast down at his shaking hands.

"What? Why?" Daehyun looked over at Youngjae with wide eyes.

"What you did back there... That was not okay." Youngjae's voice turned more confident and he looked up, staring directly into Daehyun's eyes. "That was playing with my fear and you were emotionally blackmailing me."

"It was a joke!" Daehyun defended.

"I deserve better." Youngjae opened the car door and stepped outside. "Bye, Daehyun."


	7. Bad Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request

"Daehyun, could you please tell me why you did not follow the instructions I gave you? You're lucky nobody got hurt." Professor Yoo was massaging his temples in clear annoyance. "Now the classroom's ceiling has a huge black stain and I have no idea how I am going to explain this to the principal, so could you kindly explain what the hell you were doing?"

Daehyun gulped. There was no way he would tell about how he had asked his chemistry whiz kid of an older brother about the recipe for a different chemical reaction and further more, how he had done it to get Professor Yoo's attention. Absolutely no way.

"I.. I don't know what I was doing...?" Daehyun stuttered.

"You didn't know you were creating a completely different chemical reaction despite using liquids that were not on the instruction?" The professor narrowed his eyes (rather cutely, if Daehyun might add).

God, he felt so bad about this. This was not what was meant to happen.

Professor Yoo rose an eyebrow before relaxing his body and allowing his face to soften. "Listen, Daehyun. It is better to be honest." He sent an encouraging smile, resulting in Daehyun's cheeks to flush and his heartbeat to speed up.

"I fucked up," he mumbled, looking down in shame and his previous determination dissolving. "I wanted to get your attention by showing you a higher level of chemistry than what we were doing. I asked my brother for help, but I must've done something wrong and the reaction turned violent." God, it was so embarrassing. At least it got the professor's attention "It was an accident."

"Daehyun... why are you trying to get my attention?"

This caused Daehyun to look up, embarrassment already forgotten. "Because you have been ignoring my calls lately, Youngjae!"

Youngjae seemed surprised, looking at his office door to reassure himself it was closed. "Daehyun, we're at school! Don't call me Youngjae so freely and so loudly!"

"Fuck that!" Daehyun had gotten up, towering over where Youngjae was sitting. "I'm not someone you can just throw away when you're bored with me."

Youngjae had gotten up as well, desperation painting his face. "Daehyun, it isn't like that. Let's not do this now, okay? We're at school and-"

Daehyun slammed his fist on the table, causing Youngjae to nearly jump in surprise. "You've been ignoring me lately and I won't allow that. I won't allow you to hurt me like this."

"Daehyun, please-"

"I'm leaving. Fuck this." He was not going to allow Youngjae to crush his heart like this. Sure, he knew this was risky for Youngjae, but Daehyun would not let himself be treated like crap.

"Daehyun god dammit I love you!"

The confession made Daehyun freeze, his hand almost on the door handle. Never before had Youngjae uttered those words to him.

"I.. I am not good with relationships and feelings and all that and.. I was afraid. Especially when you're my student.. I... I'm sorry, Daehyun."

A hand gently grasped his shoulder and turned him around, Daehyun not resisting.

He was shell shocked; eyes wide and mouth agape. "Oh."

"Yeah," Youngjae was smiling softly. "I love you."

Daehyun's lips were stretched so wide it almost hurt. He pulled Youngjae into a hug and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

"Yeah I know," Youngjae laughed. "But really... you had to ruin my classroom?"

Fuck. Daehyun was never going to live that down.


	8. Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only

"Call me hyung."

"Why?"

"Because."

"No."

"Youngjae, call me hyung!"

"Stop whining, Daehyun. Your voice is giving me a headache and please get off my back. I'm trying to study for Monday's test."

"Youngjae. Baby. Sweetheart. My love. The owner of my heart. Jaejae. Pumpkin. Honeybun. Sweetpie... Man now I'm hungry."

"Go eat, there should be some food in the fridge."

"Nooo. I refuse to move until you call me hyung."

"... Will you go away and let me study in peace if I call you hyung?"

"Yes."

"...You promise?"

"Definitely."

"Okay... Daehyun hyung."

"..."

"Are you leaving or what?"

"Asksjskdkdk"

"What is that supposed to mea- Daehyun! Why do I feel your erect dick against my ass?!"

"I'm horny now, let's have sex."

"Daehyun!! Dammit!"

"You mean Daehyun _hyung_."

"I hate life."


	9. Tension

No.  
  
Just no.

This was not acceptable.

"Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae yelled loudly as he carefully folded his jacket and put it on the kitchen counter.

"What?" An annoyed voice answered. "And I'm right here, no need to yell."

Youngjae turned around in surprise, not expecting Daehyun to be lying on the couch. He recovered quickly from his surprise and folded his arms. "Why didn't you do the dishes? You were free all day!"

Daehyun only answered with a grunt.

"Fuck you," Youngjae grumbled while pushing his sleeves up and turning on the water tap. He kept cursing lowly to himself as he washed the dishes and put them up for drying. Luckily there weren't many and he finished in a couple of minutes, turning back to see Daehyun half asleep on the couch.

"Fucking asshole," Youngjae mumbled. Long gone were the days of happy giggles and romantic acts. Daehyun had proved to be a lazy asshole. "You do nothing in this household." He walked over to the half asleep man and glared down at him. Daehyun looked up, a bored expression on his face. "Can't believe I'm still dating your sorry ass." Things had been a bit tense the last year or so, yet neither of them had called quits.

"You can't blame all of this on me." Some heat had trickled into Daehyun's voice. "Where the fuck were you? It's 2am."

"You know damn well work sometimes gets late." The new boss accepted nothing less than perfect and when they had projects it meant very late nights.

"But 2am?"

"I've told you about the project." Why the hell was Daehyun being so difficult. "Screw this, I'm tired and I wanna sleep." He turned towards the bedroom, but a hand on his wrist held him back.

"And you couldn't text me?"

"Does it matter?" Youngjae shot back.

Now Daehyun was livid, nearly jumping out of the couch and eyes blazing. "Of course it fucking matters! You're my boyfriend! I'd like to know when you're not coming home!"

A burning anger surged through Youngjae. "Like when you didn't come home until 11am last Sunday?" He had gone out on Saturday evening, giving Youngjae no information.

Daehyun stilled.

It was something they had yet to talk about, although Youngjae had evaded him ever since and the tension had been suffocating.

"So that's what it is?" Daehyun mumbled. "Revenge?" The hold he had on Youngjae's wrist loosened.

"I was up all night worrying," Youngjae admitted. "But no calls. No texts. And not even an apology when you came home."

"You could have texted me first. Or called."

Youngjae was stubborn. Having been the one to call and ask like a needy boyfriend felt hurtful to his pride. "I shouldn't have to."

A sigh slipped past the puffy lips and hands gently grasped Youngjae's shoulders. "I should have called. I'm sorry. There were one too many drinks and I ended up crashing at Jongup's place."

"I would have come and gotten you."

"I was mad at you. I didn't want to see you."

Mad? What the hell had he done to deserve so much anger? They had not had a fight that Saturday, nor on Friday. "What made you so mad?"

"Your work." Daehyun bit his bottom lip, eyes shifting.

"My work?" Sure, there had been several late nights, but until today he had always texted Daehyun. It was only for a small period anyway.

"Your new boss, specifically."

"What's wrong with him? Is it the long hours? We're done with the project tomorrow so-"

"No. I understand long working hours. It is your boss, specifically."

Oh. Now Youngjae got it."Is it about him being my ex? I thought we talked about it and you said it didn't bother you."

"Until I came by work on your late night on Friday and saw you laughing and joking around with him," Daehyun murmured with a childish pout. "And lately you never laugh around me. Seeing you so happy with someone you used to date I-" His voice broke, eyes shining in vulnerability. "I know we've had our problems lately, but I don't want to lose you." The confession was so soft, tearing at Youngjae's heart.

"Daehyun." With a shaking hand he cupped the handsome face and pecked the plump lips. "Despite our troubles, I do love you and I don't want to lose you either." The vulnerability on Daehyun's face had softened Youngjae's anger and he wanted to kiss the worries away.

"I love you too," Daehyun replied, breathing in deeply as he pressed their foreheads together. "We have to work on our relationship."

"Yes, we will have to." And Youngjae was willing to. He had missed Daehyun. Missed them. They needed to communicate better.

"I promise I'll do the dishes more often."

Youngjae laughed softly. "No you won't."

"I'll do my best!" Daehyun hastily said. "I'll become the cleaning master."

"Don't be dumb." Youngjae was grinning, staring into the eyes he loved so much.

"I've always been dumb, don't you remember when I first saw you?" He put his hands on Youngjae's hips, using his thumbs to lovingly create circles on the area.

"You gaped like an idiot and dropped your coffee. Well, my coffee," Youngjae corrected. "And whenever I went there you would just stare at me and stutter. Weirdest barista ever."

"Hottest barista ever, you mean."

Youngjae hummed and went in for a kiss, sighing happily.

Only Daehyun had ever been capable of making his heart speed up like this.


	10. Song Drabbles Compilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble is rated M
> 
> i have 3k songs yet managed to get this many bap songs on shuffle? magic

**New Beautiful – Epik High**  
“What are you listening to?” Daehyun sauntered into Youngjae's room as if he owned it.

Youngjae sighed. “Epik High.”

“Cool.” Daehyun sat down on the bed, making himself at home. Youngjae let out another sigh, trying his best to focus on the homework in front of him. “I'm bored,” Daehyun said. “Let's go out to a karaoke place?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on.”

Youngjae turned to glare at his flatmate. “Listen, I actually care for my grade, so get the hell out.”

“So grumpy,” Daehyun mumbled. “Been long since you've gotten a dick up your ass?”

Of course. His manwhore of a flatmate thought everything was sex related. Well, two could play this game. 

“Why?” Youngjae turned around, face stoic. “Are you offering?”

As expected, Jung 'I'm-super-straight' Daehyun panicked and nearly ran out of the room while yelling about being the straightest man on the planet.

Youngjae snickered; such an insecure dude. 

 

  
**Ultimate 4 - Girugämesh**  
There was a limit on how stupid a person could be, yet Jung Daehyun never seized to amaze Youngjae. Daehyun had insisted he'd join in the game Youngjae was playing, wanting to spend some quality time together and that was all fine and dandy. But, Daehyun was horrible when it came to gaming and this game was no exception.

He felt so sorry towards his team-mates, even though they said it was fine and would just laugh. They found Daehyun's and Youngjae's constant bickering amusing, apparently.

“Press 4 you idiot!” Youngjae yelled. “It's your ultimate attack!”

Twenty times he had explained this, yet he had to yell at him whenever Daehyun was in a fight.

He heard their team-mates laughing over the headset.

“You're a horrible teacher, Youngjae.”

“I agree completely. Thank you, Himchan,” Daehyun mumbled. 

They lost the match and Youngjae huffed loudly. 

Daehyun got up from the chair. “Babe, I never wanna play a game with you ever again.”

“Likewise, asshole!” 

“Hey kids, we're still here,” Himchan said. Youngjae promptly logged off the chatting program, without saying bye. He crashed on the couch. 

“Why are you mad? With how you were hounding me, I'm the one who should be mad.”

Youngjae just mumbled a bunch of curse words to himself, sulking.

“You're such a sore loser.”

Youngjae cursed even more.

“How about we eat some ice cream and watch your favourite movie?” Daehyun suggested.

Immediately Youngjae perked up and even smiled. 

“I'll take that as a yes.”

The evening turned out to be quite nice. Even if Himchan and the others chastised him when he logged on the day after, telling him he needed to treat his boyfriend better.

If only they knew how much of an asshole Daehyun could be when he was hungry.

 

  
**Love Alone – IU**  
If the world had been as simple as it was on film and in fiction, then love alone could conquer every obstacle and carry a relationship – romantic or platonic – to the end of the earth, but reality was different.

Love was important, but it could not save a relationship.

Youngjae had learnt the harsh truth when he saw how unhappy he had become with Daehyun. He loved the man so much his heart felt as if it would burst whenever he thought of him, and he was positive Daehyun felt the same. 

But love alone could not cure their problems. 

Daehyun was always kind to him and treated him like a king, but his habits were killing them. Youngjae knew Daehyun had issues when they started dating, and as naïve as he was he truly believed he could help the man. They could get past this, but Daehyun would not even admit he had a problem.

Youngjae was tired of waking up in the morning and see the man he loved so dearly press a needle to his arm. He could not take it any more.

Love alone was not enough.

 

 

**Ribbon in the Sky – B.A.P**  
Daehyun had planned this for so long and he was nearly shaking in excitement as he motioned his boyfriend to sit down on the blanket.

“I can't believe you're being such a cheesy romantic,” Youngjae said, grabbing a sandwich from the basket. “I mean, a picnic?”

“You said you wanted more romance.”

“Yeah, I'm pleasantly surprised.” A beautiful smile graced Youngjae's face.

God, his boyfriend was truly the most beautiful person in the universe. 

“Well, there's more,” Daehyun proudly said. “Look up.”

Youngjae immediately looked up, mouth falling open as the words 'I love you, Youngjae' was written in the sky.

Half a second later Daehyun had strong arms around his neck, a tongue deep in his mouth, and a very grateful boyfriend in his lap.

Definitely worth the money.

 

 

**Fires Far – Miracle of Sound**  
“Why do you look so tired?” 

Daehyun sank even further into his seat, eyes closed as he sighed loudly. “I haven't been able to sleep lately.”

Concern was clearly written in Yongguk's eyes. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, it's Youngjae - “ Daehyun opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“He's not well?”

Daehyun hesitated.

“You know you can talk to me about everything,” Yongguk used his brotherly tone.

“I know.” Daehyun straightened a little. “Youngjae has been hooked on a new game lately.”

Apparently it wasn't what Yongguk had expected and he looked confused. “A game?”

“Yeah, you know he likes to stay up half the night right? And this new game, it's apparently very difficult and whenever he dies he starts yelling and throwing the controller everywhere.” It was just so fucking loud. “He's had to buy three new controllers. In a week.”

“Over a game?” It was obvious Yongguk thought this was stupid.

“But that's not the worst!” Daehyun felt himself get heated. “Lack of sleep I can handle, but Youngjae is constantly thinking about that game and is never in the mood! We haven't had sex in a week. In a week, Yongguk!”

“A week.” Yongguk looked like he wanted to smash his face against the table. 

“And you know what the worst part is!” He was nearly yelling at this point. “This is only the first game out of three games! Three games! By this rate I won't be able to fuck that sweet ass in a whole goddamn month!”

Yongguk opened his mouth, looking exasperated. He never got to say something as Daehyun's phone beeped loudly.

“Oh,” Daehyun's eyes grew large. “Youngjae finished the game and wants to come home so we can have celebratory sex.” He needed to get home before his nerd of a boyfriend decided to start on the next game. “Bye, Yongguk! Thanks for listening.” He didn't even let the older man say anything before he stalked out of the cafe. 

That night was the best night of Daehyun's life and he suddenly didn't mind the noise and the grumpiness when Youngjae started on the second game. 

 

  
**Promise Land – MYNAME**  
Daehyun let out a long breath, eyes wide as he tried to take it all in; the colours, the nature, the free flowing water, and the people walking about in light, soft looking clothes.

So this was the promised land, where only the lucky ones were allowed to live while everyone else on this planet lived in vast deserts with scarce resources. Daehyun never thought he'd ever see this place with his own eyes and much less live in it, but luck had shined on him. 

“Oh, you must be new.” A dark haired boy with snow-white skin, well shaped lips, and the cutest button nose had approached him. “Do you know where you're supposed to go?” His voice was pleasant and kind. 

“Um-” Daehyun handed the boy his document. Daehyun couldn't read. 

“Oh, that's not too far away. I'll take you there.”

“Thank you.”

They walked in silence, over cobbled streets and between beautifully carved stone buildings. They stopped in front of a big white building.

“Here, just go in there and give them the document and they'll help you.”

“Thank you,” Daehyun mumbled.

The smile on the boy's face was nearly blinding. “I'm Youngjae by the way. I hope to see you around, Daehyun.”

Youngjae. 

Daehyun hoped to see him around as well. He turned to the building and breathed in deeply; his new life would start today.

 

  
**Alive – AKB48**  
Daehyun had been many years out on the sea, having helped his father fishing since he was thirteen years old. Now, an adult of 25 years, he had his own fishing boat and made a living thanks to it. But, in all his twelve years of being out on the sea he had ever seen something like this. Sure, he had heard rumours, but had always written them off as old sailor tales.

Yet, his eyes did not lie. In his net, among the many fish, was a half man and half fish. It was lying on its front and Daehyun approached it hesitantly, pressing a finger against the cold skin. He thought it was dead, but then it moved.

It was still very much alive.

Daehyun jumped backwards in fright, his eyes glued to the creature as it lifted his head and stared straight at him. 

What a lovely and beautiful face, but it was marred by an expression of fright.

The merman was terrified. It tugged at Daehyun's heartstrings and though he was sure he could earn a fortune on taking this half man back into the shore with him, he had been taught to only take what he needed and to be compassionate. 

Carefully he approached the merman again, which obviously startled the strange creature as he desperately tried to move away, but was too entangled in the net.

“Stay still,” Daehyun urged in his softest voice and with gentle hands he began untangling the creature, staring with the wet and scaly fin. It was a beautiful fin, a bright yellow colour. He looked up and met the merman's eyes, who seemed to be analysing him. It was a little unnerving, but Daehyun ignored it and continued working on untangling him.

“There,” he said as he finished. He wiped a little sweat from his brow. Cold hands grabbed him by the shoulders and he let out a squeak. 

“Thank you, human.” What a melodious voice, Daehyun instantly felt charmed and did not even blink as lips gently pressed against his. 

Frozen, he could only watch as the merman lifted himself to the edge of the boat and slipped back into the sea. 

Daehyun desperately hoped this wasn't the last time he saw the beautiful creature.

 

  
**SeeD – Nobuo Uematsu**  
The final exam. Youngjae was jittery, hands shaking. He had done well on all the theoretical exams, but to finally be sent into a war as a hired soldier as the final exam was nerve wrecking. He wasn't the most skilled of fighters, but he was extremely precise with his sniper. 

“Hey, relax.” Gentle and strong hands massaged his shoulders. It was Daehyun.

“What if I fuck up and I can't cover you guys well enough?” Youngjae's biggest fear was for his squad-mates on this mission to be hurt or killed, because he couldn't provide enough backup with his sniper. 

“Don't worry.” Yongguk's voice was calm. Considering he was extremely skilled with a gunblade, Youngjae wasn't too surprised to see his easy gummy smile. “We can take care of ourselves.”

Jongup, a brawler, nodded in agreement. 

“Me and Jongup will knock down anyone you miss with out fists,” Daehyun promised. 

The hands were still on his shoulders, working on the tenseness. It was relaxing. 

“I hope I won't fail.”

“Yoo Youngjae failing an exam? Not gonna happen.” Daehyun's laughter was like a sweet melody and Youngjae felt his heart beat a little faster, and this time it wasn't nervousness.

“Thank you,” he said to them all and placed a hand over Daehyun's, patting it softly. 

If he passed the exam, on the ball tonight, he would confess to Daehyun.

But first he needed to get through his mission, but knowing he had these guys as his squad-members he didn't feel too concerned. 

It would be fine. 

 

**Moondance – B.A.P**  
The night of the full moon in June and the first year where Youngjae was finally of age. In his wolf form he ran through the forest, on the hunt. It was the yearly mating festival, where any unmated wolf of age would run through the vast forest, in hopes to find a good mate. It wasn't necessary and it was normal to not find anyone, but everyone participated nonetheless. There was something romantic about running together with wolves throughout the night. 

Youngjae had been on the hunt for food, caring more about something to eat than to find himself an alpha, but just as he was about to surge forward and catch the rabbit he'd set his eyes on, a bigger wolf came out of nowhere and snagged it before him.

Oh hell no.

Youngjae immediately gave chase, following the alpha hot on his heels. As an omega, he didn't have strength, but he had always been ridiculously quick on his feet and he managed to jump onto the wolf. 

A challenge.

Youngjae had momentarily forgotten what it meant as an omega to challenge an alpha, out on a night like this. The alpha growled and pushed him off like he was nothing. He turned, dropping the dead rabbit and  huffed, staring at Youngjae as he was a mere nuisance. Youngjae felt downright insulted, and attacked once again. The alpha easily dodged and stood still again, waiting to see what Youngjae would do.

Of course he attacked again and this time the alpha retaliated, biting into Youngjae's neck in a calculated move and forcing him on the ground.

The wolf part of Youngjae was screaming at him to submit to the alpha, but the human part was too stubborn and struggled underneath the strong jaw. The alpha gave him no leeway, using his bigger body to cover Youngjae's and keeping him immobile. The teeth dug in deeper and this time Youngjae let out whimper, admitting he had lost.

It was in this moment, as a scent of pheromones permeated his senses, he remembered he had just challenged an alpha and lost. It meant he had basically opened himself up to being mated by this person. His wolf was pleased, but the human part was more than panicked. In the end he succumbed  to his own wolf and fully submitted underneath the moonlight.

Come morning, he was entangled with tanned man a few years older, with thick lips and a ridiculously handsome face. Wary eyes looked into his.

“You're an asshole. You stole my prey.”

The alpha's eyes grew large in surprise and he laughed. “We've just mated, and this is the first thing say to me?”

Youngjae shrugged; he should be panicking, but with the warm skin against his and thumb rubbing circles onto his hip, he just felt way too content. 

He'd deal with this when the sun was at a more acceptable height.

 

  
**Fragments of memories – Nobuo Uematsu**  
When you live for hundreds of years, there is a lot you forget. It was downright impossible to remember every moment, even if Daehyun desperately wished so. He wished he could remember every moment he spent together with the love of his life. Wished he could remember every moment he made this beautiful man laugh, smile, and even cry. 

It had been fifty years since he lost the love of his life, his soulmate, and every year he forgot more and more.

Only fragments of memories remained.

Please. Return again to me, Youngjae. 

He'd wait a thousand years, if he must.

 

  
**The Hidden Valley – Howard Shore**  
The most beautiful village Youngjae had ever been to, was in a hidden valley. It had been pure luck he had stumbled into it, thanks to a man who had found his unconscious body in a forest not too far away.

His saviour, a gorgeous man named Daehyun, had nursed him back to health. This man, his saviour, had done more than save his life, he had also given him a life worth living.

Restlessness had always plagued Youngjae, yet as soon as he woke up in Daehyun's room, peering into a set of beautiful eyes, he knew he never wanted to leave. He'd remain forever in the small village, hidden away in the valley.

 

 

**Goodbye, OK – T-ara**  
“You hang up.” Daehyun giggled, deliriously happy after having had a long and sweet phone conversation with his brand new boyfriend.

“Okay. Goodbye.”

Wait. He hung up. Daehyun stared at the phone as if it had insulted him. Quickly texted Youngjae.

_Youre supposed to tell me to hang up and then we fight about who will hang up._

_Are you a fucking idiot? I dont have time for that. I have a starcraft match to play. See ya tomorrow?_

Daehyun sighed. He guessed he'd never get to experience those cheesy things he saw on hollywood films, considering his adorable boyfriend was such a rude asshole at times. 

_Yeah. 3Pm at the cafe._

_k._

At least the last message was accompanied with a very cute photo of Youngjae winking and making a kissy face. Daehyun quickly set it as his new background and decided he didn't need cliché stuff, not when his boyfriend was such a cutie in his own way. 

 

  
**Machine – EXO M**  
Youngjae poked the machine lying on his floor, almost surprised at how the skin really felt real. Okay. It was a gift from a friend, he had to at the very least turn it on. Taking a deep breath he turned it on, nearly jumping when he saw the eyes immediately open and the machine sitting up. 

“Hello, Yoo Youngjae. I am D-1298, but you can call me Daehyun.” The voice of the machine was warm and teasing. 

Uncanny. 

“Uh, hi.”

“I'm completely at your disposal. What should I refer to you as? Your name or a title?”

“Name is fine.” What the hell was he going to use this android for? Maybe housework, as his friend had suggested to him. Youngjae could get quite lost in his work, which meant the apartment could turn quite messy. The horrors of deadlines and writing.

“Okay, Youngjae.” Daehyun purred and his eyelids half closed. The android purposefully slid his fingers over Youngjae's hand.

“What the hell?” Youngjae fell back. 

“I've been programmed to be flirty with you.”

Youngjae's eyes narrowed. A fucking prank from his friend. What an asshole. “Forget that program.”

“Okay, done,” Daehyun spoke in a light tone.

Good. 

Youngjae needed to find chores for this expensive gift. But first, some clothes. 

 

**Getaway – Tohoshinki**  
“Drive faster!” Daehyun yelled.

“This is as fast as this car goes!” Youngjae yelled back, his foot heavy on the gas pedal. It was dark outside and they were in the middle of the nowhere, with a black car following them close.

“If they catch up to us we're fucking dead!”

“I know!” Of course he fucking knew. Fuck, why did he always agree to Daehyun's stupid plans. This wasn't the first time they got chased down by a car full of trigger happy criminals. But, Youngjae was a skilled getaway driver.

He had confidence they'd get out of this in one piece.

 

  
**The Truth Revealed – Nobuo Uematsu**  
“I'm gay and I'm in love with you.”

Daehyun couldn't breathe. Couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His best friend, coming out as a gay. Now this, this he was not surprised about.

But it was his best friend coming out and confessing at the same time.

And it wasn't to him.

It felt as if someone had punched him directly in the chest and he wished he hadn't felt the urge to go get water, wished he hadn't stopped to listen as he heard the voice of his best friend and their band mate. 

Everything hurt.

 

  
**60 Seconds – Kim Sunggyu**  
Youngjae knew it was impossibly cruel, but he couldn't control it. He absolutely could not stop laughing, even as he tried desperately to bite the pillow to shut himself up.

“Fuck you, Youngjae.”

Youngjae just laughed even harder, tears in his eyes. Not even Daehyun's hurt eyes and red face deterred him.

“Sixty seconds,” Youngjae giggled.

“Shut up!” Daehyun threw himself down in the covers, hiding his face in the pillow. 

“You barely lasted a minute.”

Daehyun just made a high pitched sound. 

“It's okay,” Youngjae tried to reassure through his laughter, patting the naked back. “It's your first time, it happens.”

Daehyun grunted and Youngjae kept laughing.

 

  
**1004 (Angel) – B.A.P (Rated M)**  
He was an angel.

And Youngjae meant it in the literal sense.

Big, white wings springing out of his naked back, feathers looking ridiculously soft to the touch. Hell, Youngjae really wanted to reach out a hand and touch one of the wings, but he knew it wasn't to be welcomed.

“Demon Youngjae,” the angel spoke.

“Angel Daehyun.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, finding these titles ridiculous.

“Whatever your plan is, I will not let you succeed.”

“Plan?” Youngjae had simply been enjoying a night in a human city and this angel had just appeared in front of him out of nowhere, in the alley in front of the club. Must be a bad flow of information being shared up there in heaven, because Youngjae was not a threat to anyone. Just a simple incubus, living off of sexual energy by having sex with humans. So why the hell was the up and rising powerful angel Daehyun bothering with a petty demon like him? Definitely bad intel.

“To pull innocent men into your depravities.”

Oh. A very old fashioned angel. The young angels these days would claim gay love was just as pure straight love. They were even looser on the whole having sex before marriage business. Who knew the rising star was so old fashioned. 

Youngjae snorted and focused his mind on his apartment in the human world, teleporting there. Just as he felt the pull, the angel had reached out a hand and grabbed Youngjae's arm, coming along for the ride.

The two landed in his apartment. Hell, he should have moved further away before teleporting, thanks to spells no angels could detect him in this apartment, but he had fucked up. 

“You!” Youngjae poked the naked chest. “Don't you have more important errands than to hound a mere incubus de-” Rough hands turned him around and his back got pressed against the chest, a hand wrapping around his throat and a pair of lips brushing against his ear. He gulped, feeling the raw power radiating from the angel and he had to admit feeling his dick twitch in interest. 

“I've been watching you, for so long,” Daehyun groaned. “Been wanting you.” He pressed his crotch against Youngjae's backsides, showing his apparent interest. 

Oh. What a ploy. A powerful and well beloved angel wanting to taste a little bit of the dark side, and going to such lengths at that.

Youngjae grinned and placed his hand over the hand on his stomach. “That can be arranged,” he purred. The words had barely left his mouth when he got pushed down on the kitchen table, his pants pulled down. Being an incubus, he was always prepared and only groaned in satisfaction when the angel pushed inside in matter of seconds.

Every movement was rough, every thrust pushed Youngjae hard into the table and he loved every second of it. Uncaring hands were digging into his hips, definitely leaving bruises. 

“Tired of being a goody two shoes. To look at these stupid humans as they corrupt themselves further and further, killing and harming each other.”

“Aren't you corrupting yourself too?” Youngjae cheekily pointed out. “You're fucking a demon. Pretty sure that isn't accepted by your people.” The answer he got was a harsh pull to his hair, making him stand almost upright. 

“I'm gonna Fall one day soon,” he murmured. “Then I am going to take over Hell. Punishing humans seem way more satisfying.” Not once he had stopped moving, shallowly and rapidly thrusting into Youngjae. “And you'll be by my side, as my pretty little prince.”

A Fallen angel, the most powerful type of demon. Considering today's lack of a quality leadership, Youngjae had no doubt Daehyun would become the new ruler. A hand wrapped around his neglected dick and Youngjae spilled, crying out in pleasure and feeling his body grow full from the sexual energy. 

Daehyun pulled out, spurting his seed directly on Youngjae's ass. Exhausted, and delirious from the lovely energy, Youngjae fell on the table. He didn't even say anything as the angel pulled him over to the couch and dropped him on it, face first. Youngjae turned his head.

“I'm not done in heaven, so I can''t Fall yet.” He stretched his gorgeous wings. “But damned if I'll see you feeding on other men.” His voice sounded possessive and it amused Youngjae. It should creep him out, that he had been watched like this, but Youngjae was a demon and his morality was skewed as it was. “I'll come at this time, every week. That should be enough to keep you going.” With the amount of energy he had gotten from this short fuck, he could probably last two weeks without problems, but Youngjae would keep mum; a regular energy source? Hell yes. 

The angel left, and Youngjae was left on the couch, exhausted with his ass wet with come and his pants still around his knees. 

Satisfied and excited for the future, Youngjae slept soundly throughout the night. 


	11. Suddenly

**Suddenly – One Ok Rock**  
It had come out of nowhere, quite literally smacking Youngjae right in the face and knocking him over. A football. 

The world was spinning as he lay there, upon the grass staring up at the sky. Was this how dying felt like? Because everything hurt, yet it felt so tranquil.

“Shit!” A shadow was cast over Youngjae. “Are you okay?”

Youngjae just blinked up at the sunkissed stranger, trying to muster a smile, but it took more concentration than he had at the moment. 

“Take him to the infirmary, Daehyun,” a new voice said. “You idiot.” 

The sunkissed stranger helped Youngjae back to his feet and together they walked to wherever the infirmary was. Still disoriented, but now he felt a little more himself. 

“I'm so sorry,” Daehyun said. “I didn't mean to hit you in the face.”

Youngjae gently shook his head, trying to put on a smile to convey it was all okay. It seemed to reassure him. 

“Here it is,” Daehyun said, standing in front of a door which he carefully pushed open with his foot.   
“Oh, what do we have here?” A nurse said.

“A ball hit his face.”

“Oh dear.” The nurse shook his head. “Come here, boy. Let me look at you.” 

Youngjae sat down on the chair as instructed, staring up at the nurse. The Daehyun guy was lingering by the doorway. 

“So, how is your head feeling? Describe it in detail.”

With a sheepish smile Youngjae began signing; he doubted the nurse knew sign language, but at least he'd get a gist.

“Oh.” The nurse's eyes lit up in understanding. “You're the new student aren't you? Wow, what a first day. I'll go get the principal. Daehyun, watch over him will you?”

Daehyun nodded and soon the door closed, leaving the two alone.

“Um.” Daehyun fiddled a little with his fingers. “I'm kind of rusty, but-” He then proceeded to sign an apology, for kicking the ball in his face.

Youngjae let out a soundless laughter and signed back, saying there was no need for Daehyun to sign. His hearing still worked perfectly.

“Yeah, but it's great practice,” Daehyun countered, signing a little slowly as he talked. “Come sit with me and my friends later? I'd love to talk to you more.”

Youngjae nodded; being friends with someone who knew how to sign would be amazing. It made taking a ball to his face worth it, if it meant meeting this guy.

Suddenly this new school seemed extremely alluring.


	12. Hero of War

**Hero of War – Rise Against**  
It was ironic. 

Daehyun almost laughed where he sat, propped up against the wall as he slowly bled out from his stomach. Around him his friends – his family –  lay scattered. All dead, and he would join them soon. 

He groaned, turning his attention to the body slumped against his side. If it hadn't been for the blood dripping down the side of his mouth, and the open chest wound, the man next to him appeared as if he was simply sleeping.

How Daehyun wished. 

Yoo Youngjae, his soulmate. If Daehyun had at least managed to save him, he'd be satisfied.

But no. 

Their little rebel group, with the six of them as the core, had been eradicated in matter of minutes. One moment they had been sitting together, enjoying a small meal. They couldn't afford much, but as long as they were together and fighting for the cause, they were happy. 

Yet, the door had been kicked in, bullets were flying before they could reach for their own guns. They hadn't even cared to finish Daehyun off, snickering as they left him among the bodies of his loved ones. 

He had worked hard to be able to get next to Youngjae, to press him close for one last time. 

And it was all so ironic, because these men who had slaughtered his family would be deemed as heroes for crushing down the opposition, one of the last rebels from the old country. 

Daehyun closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Youngjae's as he welcomed death. 


	13. Summer Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song based drabble but i guess u guys fully get that by now lmao

**Summer Hero – 100%**

Youngjae was a decent swimmer.

He was just a little out of practice, that's all.

Which is how he had ended up being swept away by a wave and gotten saved by the lifeguard. It had been a super embarrassing ordeal, and Himchan had been ready to laugh at his ass (and refused to admit he had been worried at all when Youngjae suddenly disappeared).

There was one good side to this all.

The lifeguard?

A total hottie. 

And Youngjae had managed to get his number, saying he wished to pay the man back for saving his life. 

Hopefully it would result in something a little more steamy than coffee. His summer would completely be saved if he scored himself a hot lifeguard. 

And then he would be the one laughing at Himchan, because his 'amazing' friend was a single loser. 


	14. Last Romeo

**Last Romeo – INFINITE**  
Daehyun was an incredible romantic. 

Like, he was the most romantic of all the romantics. 

He would even dub himself as the 'last true Romeo' because come on, he had the looks, the attitude, and his romantic sense was on point.

In short, he was probably the most perfect man on this planet.

“Jesus, how long are you gonna stare at yourself in the mirror?” It was his room-mate, unsurprisingly. And he sounded grumpy, which was not unusual. “You've been standing there for a good five minutes. I know you love yourself, but I don't want to have to watch this okay? It's disgusting.”

“Disgusting?” Daehyun turned around. “Disgusting is a word you can't use when it comes to me.”

“The way you never clean the drain is fucking disgusting.”

Daehyun's eye twitched; Yoo Youngjae was the most insufferable idiot he had met, and even though he had some nerdy job he was quite stupid too. 

Stupid as in, Daehyun constantly complimenting him and trying to woo him with his incredible skills, yet Youngjae not realising this.

“I should search for a new place so I don't have to be stuck with your disgusting ass.”

“Disgusting ass?” Daehyun took a few steps closer to the man seated on the couch, glowering down at him. “My ass is wonderful. Yeah I mean, it's not as glorious as your ass, but mine is fucking amazing too.”

Youngjae blinked stupidly at him. “Why are we talking about asses?”

“You brought it up!”

“I meant you're disgusting! I wasn't actually talking about your ass! Your ass is fine.”

“My ass is more than fine!”

“The ass is not the point!”

“Of course it's the point! You insulted my ass!”

Youngjae threw up his hands. “I'm going to my room.” 

As if Daehyun would let him retreat. He promptly followed, walking  into the room as if it was his own. “You can't escape this talk. You insulted my ass, now apologise.”

“I didn't insult your ass, you dumb fuck!” Youngjae stood in the middle of the room. “But you want me to say your ass is nice? Yes it's nice, now leave me alone.”

“Oh,” Daehyun grinned now. “So you do like my ass? You'll be beyond amazed when you see my dick.”

“I don't-” Youngjae sighed. “Why would I want to see your ugly dick?”

“My dick is beautiful. And big. It'll fit your pretty ass perfectly. Match made in heaven.” Yes. Daehyun managed to sneak in some romantic hints again. Man, he was such a perfect catch. 

“You- You're so annoying!” Youngjae physically pushed Daehyun out of the room and closed the door in his face. 

“Come to my room if you wanna see my dick, babe!” Basically an invitation to date. 

If Youngjae didn't get the hint now, then he truly was stupid. 

Now he'd just have to wait. 


	15. Father

**Father – BTOB**  
“Congrats. You're gonna be a father.”

Daehyun blinked. Once. Twice. “Huh?”

“I said you're gonna be a father.”

In front of him stood Youngjae, his long term fuck buddy. As in, they've been fucking for like three years, and also they're room-mates because it's way cheaper. They're not a couple though, no matter what their friends are saying.

“You're- But-” 

“But what?” Youngjae put his hands on his hips, glaring intensely.

“You're a man!” Daehyun squeaked.

“And? I'm pregnant. We're having a baby.”

Daehyun sat up abruptly. Seconds went by before he realised his surroundings had changed, finding himself sitting in his bed with a warm body next to him. Hastily he started shaking the man next to him. “Youngjae.”

“What?” Pissed and grumpy. 

“You're not pregnant, right?”

“No. Can you stop waking me up every night asking me dumb questions. I wanna sleep.” Seconds later Youngjae was asleep again, and Daehyun sighed in relief as he snuggled close. Holding Youngjae always felt comforting.

Still not a couple though.

Even if they only have one bedroom and one bed.

And they don't sleep with anyone else.

And they do everything together.

They're just very close fuck buddies. 


	16. Desperate

It was the most ridiculous idea ever and he wanted to kill Himchan for this suggestion, but he was honestly desperate.

Desperate for Jung Daehyun's cock that is.

Youngjae wasn't shy to admit it.

And being desperate meant he would take any suggestion or chance to get Daehyun to bang him.

You see, the problem wasn't getting Daehyun's attention or whether he felt attracted to Youngjae as well, seeing as they were officially boyfriends. No, the problem lay with Daehyun 'wanting for the two to take it slow' despite him having previously been the biggest manwhore of all and would fuck anyone on two legs.

Anyone on two legs except Youngjae.

And it was extremely annoying. So annoying was it that he actually went to a store, bought a pair of black silken panties, and a pantyhose. Even the weird looks from the store clerk had not dissipated his determination, though standing in Daehyun's apartment in nothing but the two clothing articles he felt a sliver of doubt.

And that sliver of doubt manifested itself slowly into wanting to kill Himchan as the minutes passed.

Never in his life had fifteen minutes felt so long and when the door opened both relief and dread filled him: what if Daehyun thought he looked ridiculous?

But Youngjae stood with pride, pushing away any doubt as he met his boyfriend's very wide eyes.

"You-Youngjae?" Daehyun's gaze swept up and down. "What are you doing?"

Determined, Youngjae walked over to Daehyun, staring at him with confidence. "I want you to fuck me."

Daehyun visibly gulped, yet did not move.

Trying his best to hide his frustration, Youngjae changed his tactics and pressed his back against Daehyun's front, his butt against the crotch.

With purpose he grabbed Daehyun's hands and placed them on his waist. "Touch me."

"Jesus," Daehyun breathed out. "Fuck."

Youngjae could feel the dick harden behind him, and his own was starting to strain against the panties.

"We- We should stop," Daehyun said, his voice almost a moan.

"Why? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do but-"

"But what?"

The hands on Youngjae's hips tightened its grip and Daehyun unconsciously pressed his crotch closer. "You always made fun of me sleeping around and I wanted to show you that us-" he breathed in. "You're so important to me."

"And therefore you can't fuck me?" Youngjae felt his body shiver as the hands on his hips began moving around, one brushing against his hard nipple.

There were no answers from Daehyun, but with the way he thrust against Youngjae knew he had him where he wanted him.

"You win."

_Yes._ Youngjae grinned. Guess he owed Himchan a thank you afterall.


	17. Expelliarmus

_“STOP TRYING TO USE EXPELLIARMUS ON ME I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU”_

-

Hogwarts had become a warzone. Everytime Youngjae stepped out of his common room, he was in absolute danger.

Which was why he always looked around as he walked through the halls, his eyes searching for the boy whom had made him into this paranoid mess.

Jung Daehyun, a 7th year Hufflepuff. Youngjae had never talked to him before, in fact he only knew about this guy's existence since two weeks ago.

Two weeks.

“Expelliarmus!”

Bloody hell. Youngjae whipped around as he felt the spell hit him. “I'm not even holding my wand! Why would you-“

Daehyun, still standing there with his wand raised, just stared in silence for a few seconds before running off.

Every time!

He never spoke save the spell, and he would always run away before Youngjae could run up to him and deck him.

And, after knowing this guy existed, Youngjae had taken to notice him everywhere and how freaking loud he was when he was with his friends. So, he definitely could speak.

Enough was enough.

Not caring about his perfect attendance, Youngjae set running down the hall after the annoying Hufflepuff. With his wand out, Youngjae loudly yelled the incantation for the trip jinx and pointed it directly at the running Daehyun.

It was quite satisfying to see the annoying git fall face first.

Yet Daehyun quickly got up and turned around, not seeming to care about his bloodied nose. His wand was out and once more he yelled the expelliarmus spell, and for the first time in two weeks he succeeded. Youngjae's wand flew out of his hand and clattered onto the floor.

“Hell yes!” Daehyun yelled triumphantly, a fist in the air.

Youngjae, confused and disgruntled, could only stare as the bloody nosed Daehyun walked over to him with a wide grin.

Gross. Some of the blood dripped into the guy's mouth.

“Now, will you date me?”

“What.”

“You said you'd only date me if I managed to disarm you and you said not to talk to you until then.” Daehyun was nearly bouncing on his feet.

“I- I said that?” Youngjae had no recollection of ever of talking to him before. Had someone hexed this guy? Was he okay?

“At the Slytherin party two weekends ago.”

Oh. Youngjae barely remembered anything from that day, and suddenly he had no doubt he might have said something so stupid.

“Um-“

Suddenly Daehyun’s face fell. “You don't remember, do you?”

“I'm-“

“It's fine,” Daehyun looked crestfallen and pitiful, the bloodied nose adding to the image. “I won't bother you ever again. I'm sorry.”

It made Youngjae feel like an absolute asshole, he knew he said a lot of dumb shit when he was drunk on firewhiskey.

“Wait-“ Youngjae grasped Daehyun by the wrist. “I technically promised, drunk or not, so I'll let you have one date.”

Once again Daehyun lit up, his eyes shining with happiness.

“But only one!” Youngjae emphasised.

“Fuck yes!” Daehyun grinned. “One date is all I need,” he promised, with an obnoxious wink.

“We’ll see,” Youngjae sighed. “You should go clean your nose.”

Daehyun's forehead furrowed and he pressed a finger right underneath his nose. “Oh, I’ll go to the hospital wing.” He then smiled again. “I'll see you on Friday then! I have it all planned out.”

“Wait-“ Yet Daehyun had already left.

Youngjae let out another sigh; he guessed he had a date to prepare for.

At least the hufflepuff was cute.


	18. Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO dynamics

**Somewhere - Within Temptation**

-

“Where are we?”

“Somewhere.”

“And where is ‘somewhere’?”

Daehyun sighed at the question, his heart sinking as he depicted the hint of fear in Youngjae's voice.

“Somewhere safe.”

He wasn't allowed to answer, it was an order from above.

“I don't like this, Daehyun.” Youngjae's eyes were big, face grim. He tried to act stoic, but the fear was evident.

“Listen,” Daehyun knelt on one knee, looking up at Youngjae with earnestness. “I can't tell you where this is, but know that I will be protecting you until my last breath.”

Youngjae said nothing for a few seconds, his eyes searching Daehyun’s. He then grasped onto Daehyun's hands and knelt down as well. “That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to die for my sake just because it's your job.”

Daringly, Daehyun brought up one small hand to his lips and gently kissed it. “It's not only for my job. I want to.”

A sweet redness grew on the round cheeks, yet Youngjae didn't shy away from the affection. He leant forward and kissed Daehyun's nose, then dipped down to the plush lips.

Daehyun's heart clenched painfully in his chest; this was forbidden. He was a lowly alpha from a poor family, and Youngjae was a world class Omega, promised away to whoever would win the current war.

Daehyun's job was to protect him with his life, keep him safe and untainted.

Yet all he wanted was to claim him for himself.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae murmured. “Take me.”

“No.”

The sweet scent of a willing omega permeated the air and Daehyun gritted his teeth. “It's wrong, I'm not-“

He was silenced with a kiss, a frantic and desperate one.

Daehyun’s will shattered. 


	19. The Hardships of Confessing

1.  
The first time Youngjae had confessed to Daehyun, they had been sitting together in Youngjae's dorm during their first year of University. They had met in the first semester, and in a few months Youngjae had felt himself falling deeper and deeper for his new handsome friend.

Their friendship grew as well, with them spending so much time together the other people were joking about the two being joined at the hip.

They were alone, with Youngjae's room mate having disappeared for the night, and they were cuddled on the bed as they watched a film on Daehyun's laptop.

It felt like the right moment, and Youngjae wanted so desperately to confess his feelings. If Daehyun rejected him it would be better than to keep hoping for a chance.

“Hey, Dae?” Youngjae mumbled, trying to ignore how his heart was beating erratically. They were side by side on the bed, Daehyun's arm over his shoulders and their legs tangled.

“Yeah?” Daehyun was busy looking at the laptop on their thighs.

Youngjae breathed in deeply. “I like you.” He was observing carefully as Daehyun's eyes widened and a smile grew on his lips.

Daehyun turned around, eyes shining. “I like you too, Jae!”

Youngjae's mouth fell open, happiness surging through his body.

“You're the bestest friend I’ve ever had! I’m glad I can officially call you my best friend now!”

“Oh.”

Daehyun thought he meant it in a platonic way.

Youngjae deflated, losing any motivation and courage he had built up.

“So happy I met you, Youngjae.”

“Yeah, same.”

  
2.  
The second time Youngjae had tried to confess, it had been on valentine's day of their 3rd semester.

Youngjae had made some chocolate with the help of Himchan and had even carefully wrapped it.

On the day, he had stood at Daehyun's dorm with his hand outstretched.

“Damn, this is packed prettily!” Daehyun whistled, grabbing the gift and looking at it. “Whoever is getting it will be really happy!”

“To Daehyun,” he read out loud. “Oh, it's for Dahyun? The girl in your class? You wrote it wrong.”

Oh god. Why was he in love with this idiot? “I'm gay, Daehyun!” He didn't mean to yell it this loudly, but he was getting really frustrated.

“Oh right!” Daehyun's eyes crinkled up. “So it's a friendship chocolate? I'll eat it well, Jae! Thank you.” He even dared to affectionately ruffle Youngjae's hair.

God dammit.

  
2.5

After they graduated, Youngjae had searched for a place to stay.

Somehow, Daehyun had interpreted it as the two of them living together when Youngjae had showed the apartment he had found.

Youngjae never bothered to correct him and somehow they ended up with living in the same apartment post-graduation, and they even had to share a room.

And Youngjae was still so deeply in love with him he kind of enjoyed it.

Even though he knew Daehyun would never look at him as anything other than a friend.

  
3.

First year of christmas together in the apartment, Youngjae had once again tried to confess.

This time, with a firmer action. One Daehyun could not misunderstand in any way.

So, on Christmas eve, after eating some expensive takeout and exchanging gifts, Youngjae had done the one thing he had dreamed of for the past four years; he had leant close and kissed Daehyun firmly on his thick, soft lips.

A tingle went down his spine, and happiness bloomed in his chest.

Finally he got to taste the lovely lips he had been admiring so often.

It was a short kiss, and chaste.

Youngjae withdrew, licking his bottom lip as he looked into Daehyun's eyes.

Surprisingly, there was no shock there.

“So you finally noticed the mistletoe above us!” He laughed softly. “Knew you'd be a stickler for such traditions.”

Flabbergasted, Youngjae looked up and there it was - a mistletoe.

Fucking hell.

With a dramatic sigh he sat back, feeling like the unluckiest person in the world.

4.  
On their second year of living together, something happened.

“Hey, Youngjae!” Daehyun came walking into the living room, a toothbrush in his hand and no shirt on his body. Youngjae tried not to drool as he admired the muscle his best friend had acquired recently. “Wanna come with me to meet my friends today? They're starting to think I'm lying about having a boyfriend.”

The glass in Youngjae's hand slipped out and hit the floor, shattering to pieces.

“What?”

Daehyun's forehead furrowed. “They're nice people, Jae. You don't have to look so scared.”

“Boyfriend?” His voice was a little high pitched. “We're boyfriends? Since when?”

“Since you confessed and kissed me at the graduation party?”

Youngjae had no memory from that party. He had been depressed at having to enter the adult life, and potentially not being able to hang out with Daehyun as much. Therefore he had drank quite a lot. This was before he knew they would move in together. “Why didn't you say anything? Didn't you find it strange I never talked about it?”

“I just assumed you were a little embarrassed,” Daehyun shrugged, placing the toothbrush down on the table. “I mean you had no qualms of us sharing a bed for the two years, no friends do that, right?”

“But we never do anything? No kisses, no dates, no se-“. Youngjae shut his mouth, cheeks flaming red. “Yet you've thought we've been boyfriends for two years?”

All colour seemed to drain from Daehyun's face. “I just thought you were shy and wanted to take it slow.”

“I'm-“ Here Youngjae had tried several times to confess, but a drunken confession he couldn't remember had made Daehyun assume they were boyfriends? And then never really mentioned it? So all this time, Youngjae could have been kissing and cuddling Daehyun instead of thinking he was in a unrequited love situation with the biggest idiot on this planet?

“I'm sorry, Youngjae. If you don’t want us to be boyfriends anymore I totally get that and-“

Before he could finish talking, Youngjae marched over and pulled him into a hard and desperate kiss. Hands immediately grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, Daehyun moving his lips and deepening the kiss.

Well, two years had been wasted, but they could make up for it easily.

He was definitely not allowing Daehyun to leave the apartment for today, his plans be damned. 


	20. Warning Shot

**Warning Shot (Ft. Cassie) - Machine Gun Kelly**

“What the fuck?” Daehyun screeched, jumping back in alarm. “What the hell are you doing?” He directed his glare at the man standing a few meters away with a smoking gun in his hand.

“I told you, if you cheat I will kill you,” the man answered coldly. “And that was just a warning shot. Next time the bullet won't miss.”

“God dammit, Youngjae! Why do you have to be so fucking overdramatic?” Daehyun sighed and and kicked his shoes off; strangely calm despite his long term boyfriend having just fired a gun in their apartment. Daehyun wished he could say this was the wildest thing Youngjae had ever done, but this wasn't even in top five.

“Don't come closer, you cheating ass,” Youngjae warned, his gaze piercing and his hands firmly grasping the gun. “Can't believe you're out dating sluts behind my back.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes and fearlessly walked up to his boyfriend, taking the gun from his hands and placing it down on the table. “I was out dining with a business associate. Stop being so paranoid.”

Youngjae scoffed and narrowed his eyes. “Says the man who broke a dude's wrist for touching my shoulder.”

“That was different,” Daehyun defended in a growl.

“Was it, really?” Youngjae turned around and walked further into their house, whatever anger he had showcased earlier had disappeared. Typical Youngjae, always winding down fast after his crazy antics. Daehyun had grown used to them, and he wasn't one to judge because he was kind of the same. “Now that you've stopped being a crazy idiot, can you give me my welcome home kiss?” His voice turned a little cutesy, even though he knew his boyfriend hated it when he used a cute tone.

Youngjae walked over and quickly pecked Daehyun on the lips, a soft expression on his face. “Welcome home.”

Daehyun hummed and stole a longer kiss, pulling his boyfriend flush against his body and indulging in his sweet taste.

“Oh by the way,” Youngjae said minutes later, both a little winded. “I thought you were on a date, so I kinda went on one too. Eye for an eye and all that.”

Daehyun saw red. “Who? Tell me the fucker's name.”

“No.”

Not that it mattered, Daehyun had men working under him whose specialisation were finding people.

He would find whatever asshole dared to go on a date with _his_ man, and he would ruin the fucker’s life.


	21. A Dog's Life

**A Dog’s Life - A Miracle of Sound**

Life as a kept hybrid was, to some, very degrading. But to Daehyun, it was the best life he could ask for.

He was a dog hybrid, with white fluffy ears on the top of his head and a scruffy tail.

And he had the best owner in the world.

“Daehyun! It tickles.”

The cutest, prettiest owner of all time; Yoo Youngjae.

He was so cute and fluffy, Daehyun theorised that Youngjae may have some bunny genes from way up in his family tree.

Daehyun nuzzled deeper into Youngjae's neck and deliberately sucked on a patch of skin.

“Fuck,” Youngjae breathed in sharply, no longer giggling.

Life with Youngjae had lots of nice head scratches, gentle touches, and passionate kisses.

“Daehyun you're- Ah!”

God, even his moans were the cutest. Daehyun growled and pressed Youngjae down in the couch, face first.

Yeah, life as a kept hybrid was nice when he had Youngjae as his owner, a man who liked to spoil Daehyun, and absolutely loved being fucked into the nearest available surface.


	22. A Story About A Bird

A groan left Daehyun’s puffy lips as he turned around on the bed, trying to evade the sunlight peeking through the curtains.

But instead he came face to face with a small, yellow, and very angry looking bird.

Daehyun's eyes shot up.

“Youngjae?”

The bird chirped and hopped closer.

Holy shit, his boyfriend had turned into a bird.

He screamed.

Then he grabbed the bird and ran out of the room.

“Guys! Help!”

“Shut the fuck up!” It was Himchan, looking tired and grumpy as he poked his head out of the room.

“I can't!” Daehyun yelled, carefully holding the small and oddly calm bird. He held up his hand. “Youngjae turned into a bird!”

Now Himchan looked wide awake too. “Holy shit!” Behind him came Yongguk, who pushed past Himchan and stared down at the bird with concern.

“What do we tell the fans?” Yongguk voiced.

“I don't care!” Daehyun didn't care about his voice being high pitched. “I want my baby back!”

“Youngjae is a bird? Cool! Can I hold him?”

“No, Junhong! Go away!” Daehyun took no risks, he wouldn't let anything happen to his precious baby.

“You shouldn't have joked about Youngjae being a bird, you jinxed it!” Himchan was turning hysterical.

“How was I supposed to-“

“Guys? Why are you yelling? I could hear you from the floor underneath.”

Without anyone noticing the front door had opened.

“Youngjae?” Daehyun whispered, the heavy feeling in his chest disappearing. Never had he seen such a beautiful sight; His boyfriend in black clothes, a face mask, and a white bag in his hand. “I thought you had turned into a bird.” He held up his hand.

A long silence followed.

“I told you I was going to the store,” Youngjae deadpanned. “You even demanded a kiss from me.”

Daehyun had no memory of this

“And you thought I had turned into a bird?”

“But you were gone and there was this bird and- How else would a bird get there?” Daehyun faltered.

A snicker.

Daehyun turned and came face to face with Jongup.

“April fools.”

“It’s August!”

Jongup only shrugged and went back into the room he shared with Junhong.

The others had gone back into their rooms as well, leaving the two lovers alone.

Youngjae sighed dramatically. “I'm dating a fucking idiot.”

(They kept the bird, naming it Jae.)

 

 


	23. Bring the Coke

Youngjae leaned back on the leather couch, it creaking underneath him while his eyes rested on the man in front of him.

“The usual?” Youngjae asked in his husky voice, licking his bottom lip and noticing with glee how the man before him drew a sharp breath.

Having a pretty face was quite the advantage in this line of work.

“Yes,” the man's voice was raspy, his eyes darting between Youngjae's lips and eyes. He was one of the biggest druglords, powerful and intimidating, yet before Youngjae he was basically putty.

Youngjae loved it and he allowed himself to form a small smile. “Great.” He turned to his right hand man standing beside him protectively, motioning for him to bend down slightly. “Daehyun, bring the coke.”

The handsome man nodded, lower half of his face hidden beneath a black mask, only revealing his attractive eyes. “Yes, boss.” He bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

“So, I heard you had some troubles with Jin's gang?” Youngjae hadn't been particularly pleased, as both groups were valuable to him and he needed them to get along.

Sehun nodded. “We worked it out.”

“Good.”

The door opened and Youngjae didn't turn until Daehyun went to his side and spoke. “Here, boss. I wasn't sure how many you wanted, so I grabbed a bunch.”

Immediately Youngjae sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

There Daehyun, his right hand man, stood with his arms full of soda cans.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae said in barely concealed frustration, looking into the confused eyes. “I meant the cocaine, not coca cola.”

Realisation dawned on his face. “Right! I'll go get it.” He ran outside and Youngjae had to take several deep breaths before he faced the man seated opposed to him.

It was a good thing Youngjae was powerful, or else Sehun might have said something mocking.

Luckily, the druglord had a poker face on.

“I apologise,” Youngjae put on his charm, his smile almost sweet. Even the poker faced Sehun could not look unbothered. “He isn't exactly sharp, but I'm sure you've heard about how skilled he is.”

Most people would shudder at the mention of Jung Daehyun, known as the most precise, efficient hitman in the underworld.

“He's a clear asset,” Sehun commented.

Well chosen words, Youngjae had to admire the man.

The door opened again, a much calmer looking Daehyun re-entering and this time with the correct item and correct amount.

Youngjae accepted the suitcase from Daehyun and placed it on the table, silently watching as Sehun inspected the merchandise. When he closed the suitcase again, nodding approvingly, Youngjae knew the meeting was over.

“The rest will be at the usual spot.”

“I'll get our men on the case.”

Both stood, with Sehun bowing respectfully before leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, Youngjae turned to his right hand man and poked the firm chest. “You're a fucking moron.”

Daehyun shrugged.

“Take that off,” Youngjae commanded, pointing at the mask. Daehyun listened and revealed his thick lips, and sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Jae,” he murmured, dropping down on the couch and patting his lap. “Let me make it up to you, babe.”

Youngjae wanted to sneer at the hint of command in Daehyun’s voice, yet felt himself melt the longer he stared at the handsome face.

Daehyun had been told to wear the mask for three reasons:  
1\. So he would shut up and not say too many idiotic things.  
2\. He was too handsome, it was quite the distraction.  
3\. Youngjae was a possessive asshole.

Youngjae sighed in defeat and dropped down on the lap, staring into Daehyun's eyes. “You're lucky you have a big dick.”

The resulting smile on Daehyun's face was tinted with proudness.

“It's nothing to be proud of! Having an actual working brain is better than a big dick.”

“Baby, you have enough brain for the two of us,” Daehyun murmured, his fingers having slipped under Youngjae's oversized sweater and drawing circles on his hips. “And you love my big dick.” He leaned forward, pressing kisses against the exposed shoulder and the neck. Youngjae involuntarily shuddered and closed his eyes, deciding to let go.

A hand pressed against his crotch and he whimpered, feeling himself rapidly hardening under Daehyun's ministrations.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae breathed out. “Fuck me into this couch.”

“Whatever my boss commands.”

-

An hour later, with Youngjae wincing in pain whenever he moved his bottom half, he was at an informal meeting with his second-in-command.

“I heard about Daehyun fucking up today,” Himchan drawled lazily, his eyes sharp and intense. “Why do you keep such an idiot around as your right hand man? Sure, he's a good hitman, but should he really hold such a high rank?”

Youngjae hummed, used to this sort of comment from Himchan. He was the only person he would allow to insult Daehyun. Mostly because Himchan was actually Daehyun's older brother. Half-brothers, but Youngjae knew they cared for one another deeply.

“I'm not demoting him,” Youngjae said.

“Just because he fucks you well?”

Youngjae didn't bother to hold back his smirk. “Maybe.”

A sigh slipped out of the older man, and he shook his head. “You’re such a shallow bitch, Youngjae.”

If anyone else had insulted him like this, Youngjae would have sent them into the torture chamber. But Himchan was important to him, business wise and emotionally.

“Takes one to know one, as they say.”

Himchan laughed, loud and full, as he raised his glass of wine. “Cheers to that.”

Youngjae allowed himself to chuckle and raised his own glass. “Cheers.”  
  
  



	24. The Hard Life of Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2k oneshot about Satan!Youngjae and angel!Daehyun

“Life is so boring.”

“My lord, should we go down to the torture pits? That usually cheers you up.”

Yoo Youngjae huffed and threw his head back. He was lying across his throne, head on the arm support and legs thrown over the other arm support.

“No.”

He could practically hear the frown on his trusted counsellor's face. “How long are you gonna be like this, Youngjae.” Himchan's voice was low, sounding.

“Until I die.”

“You're not gonna die. You're Satan.”

Youngjae made a loud ‘ugh’ sound. “Don’t remind me of my job.” He wished he could give the title of Satan to a new person, but there had been no demon ambitious enough to get the promotion. He knew choosing someone to lead after him was his most important job.

200 years ago he had been granted the title, and it was the highest honour he could ever receive. He had worked hard to get where he was, and the former Satan was now busy travelling and experiencing the world. Youngjae envied her. Being forever young, and Satan, was a curse and a blessing.

He still took his job seriously, but the novelty had worn off 50 years ago. Not even powerful demons grovelling at his feet, wanting to receive his favour, interested him anymore.

“I'm sure torturing a few murderers or rapists will cheer you up. Didn't you talk about a new method the other day?” Himchan was trying hard, and Youngjae appreciated it, but-

“I don't feel like it,” Youngjae mumbled.

“You can't just lie on your throne all day, it's not healthy.”

Youngjae just grumbled; he hadn't been allowed to lie on bed all day and watch Netflix either. Being Satan on days you feel down absolutely suck. Too many responsibilities and grovelling demons to placate with his presence.

“Can't I go to my bed?”

“You stayed in bed all of yesterday watching cheesy romance flicks. I'm not letting you torture yourself for another day.”

Self-torture. Youngjae sniffed. Well, it was better than Himchan finding out how he secretly loved those cheesy ass romance films, even the ones which objectively sucked and had shitty acting.

“I'll let you have a day like that only once a week, you have a job to do and appearances to make. You think the damned souls will fear you if you go MIA?”

Himchan was talking reason and Youngjae knew that, but he still sulked.

Another sigh sounded from his trusted counsellor. “Youngjae, I know you've been down in the blues for the past years, but I'm here and I'll help you. One day you'll retire and you can do whatever you want, okay? Just gotta get through the daily grind.”

“I know.” If Youngjae wasn't busy imitating a corpse, he would go and hug Himchan for being such a good friend.

“There's an incubus rumoured to be the most handsome man between heaven and hell, do you wish for me to call on him?”

“Meh.” Maybe 30 years ago Youngjae would have been thrilled have men fighting to warm his bed, but he was tired of it. It's not like they liked him for who he was, they were either lusting for his incredibly beautiful looks or being seduced by his work title. He felt even worse now.

“Young-“

The double doors of the throne room opened with a bang. Youngjae didn't care to see who it was as the only people who would be allowed to enter were his inner circle, it could only be one out of three people.

“General Jongup,” Himchan spoke. “What brings you here?”

“I'm here with news that might cheer our lord up.”

Youngjae only sighed.

“My lord,” Jongup had walked closer. Youngjae turned his head and saw his general kneeling by the throne. Totally unnecessary when it was just them and they were friends, but he let Jongup do as he wished. “An angel has fallen.”

“Oh!” Himchan perked up. “You love terrorising newly fallen angels.”

That was true, but Youngjae didn't feel like it today.

He saw Himchan’s frown deepen as he received no response.

“My lord,” Jongup spoke again. “You'd be interested to know that it was Jung Daehyun who fell.”

Now Youngjae perked up and even repositioned himself, a fire in his eyes. “You mean that stupid ass angel who insulted me ten years ago?”

“Yes.”

“I wouldn't say he downright insulted you,” Himchan mumbled, but did not protest. His frown had disappeared

Youngjae's eyes narrowed; Jung Daehyun, a prodigy and fast rising star among the angel rank. Young, but would definitely become an archangel due to his rumoured kind and cheery nature, and his perfect moral compass.

Yet this head-ass angel, when he was barely even an adult, had come down to hell as one of the assistants of the liaison between their realms.

Upon Youngjae entering the room, looking mighty fine if he may add, the big mouthed angel had burst out “What? _That's_ Satan? But he looks so small.”

Youngjae had wanted to murder him. Had imagined the many ways he could torture the angel, but had just gritted his teeth and glared at the rapidly blushing angel. The liaison, a very sensible woman, had been quick to apologise and promise that the angel would receive his due punishment for speaking out of terms.

Of course, Youngjae had gathered intel on the angel for future purposes, and had been shocked to learn just how quickly such an idiot could rise in the ranks. It was obvious Heaven was falling apart if their system rewarded people who couldn't even shut it.

For the years to come, Daehyun attended each meeting and had actually never spoken out of term again, but Youngjae still glared at him whenever he had the chance. It had grated him dearly to know the current liaison, an archangel, was grooming Daehyun to become the next liaison.

But now he was here, having fallen from grace and into Youngjae's hands. He felt revitalised.

“Himchan, fetch the outfit that makes me look like an ethereal god.”

“You mean the white outfit? The one that makes you look like an angel?”

“Yes of course I mean that one.”

“On it.”

Youngjae ignored the relieved look on his counsellor's face as he left the room in haste.

“Is Jung Daehyun still at Lucifer's Hole?” It was the name of the place all fallen angels landed.

“Yes I made sure no one can get in or out.”

“Great!”

Himchan had returned with the outfit and Youngjae hastily undressed, accepting the help of getting redressed.

“So why did he fall?”

Jongup finally got up. “All we know is that he fell for breaking the rules of love.”

“Interesting.” Youngjae could nearly feel his eyes twinkle in amusement. So the golden boy Jung Daehyun had fallen in love with someone he shouldn't have. Was it a demon or a human? Youngjae hoped it was a demon, then he could humiliate the man further. Now, his realm had no qualms about demons and angels being in love, they had a whole ‘love is love’ attitude, but the angels were a little more old-fashioned. At least the angels accepted same sex relationships now, so there had been some progress, but angels and demons fucking? Instant fall right there.

Honestly he saw it as unfair and usually laid off from scaring the angels who had fallen for such a reason, but with Jung Daehyun he would make an exception.

“Himchan, can you find out who he is in love with?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Jongup, you can escort me to the hole.”

It wasn't a long trip, not with the power of teleportation. Youngjae could teleport himself, but Jongup had always been a little more steady at that particular skill. Sometimes Youngjae could land a little ungracefully and it could be quite embarrassing as the Lord of the Underworld.

Lucifer's Hole was, well, a huge hole in the ground from where Lucifer had impacted. The angels falling ever since had only led to the hole getting bigger and deeper.

In the dead centre sat a familiar man. Youngjae was a little disturbed to find that Daehyun only wore white pants. It was a little rude for the angels to not let someone have a Fall where they at least were fully dressed.

Daehyun stood up as soon as he noticed Youngjae, and Youngjae had to hold back a small gasp; Daehyun half naked was kind of hot. Tan skin, hints of a six pack, thick arms, and admittedly Youngjae had always known the man sported a ridiculously gorgeous face.

But he was not to be swayed. Youngjae lifted his head and summoned all of his lordly aura, gazing at the newly fallen angel and the big black wings.

“Jung Daehyun, you have fallen from grace,” he said, speaking in a stable and authoritative tone. “The Heavens cast you out for breaking their laws, for harbouring a forbidden love. Now you are under my rule, as your previous lord has abandoned you.”

Jung Daehyun said nothing, his mouth had slightly fallen open and his eyes looked a little hazy, but no other reaction. Was he even listening?

Youngjae felt a fire burn in him; this man, who was several hundred years younger than him, dared to not even listen as he spoke? He wanted to crush him, put his head on a stake, but-

“Bow before your new lord and pledge allegiance to me, or be cast into fiery pits where you will burn until you relent. If-“

Daehyun threw himself onto his knees. “I pledge to you,” he yelled out, eyes looking up at Youngjae with a fiery determination. “I pledge my body, soul, and my heart. You can do to me as you wish, torture me for decades, but please let me have a place by your side. Or beneath you. As long as I can see you every day.”

Wait what.

“I can't bear to be away from you any longer, my heart yearns for you.” Daehyun's eyes were oddly sincere, with some hint of desperateness.

Youngjae's mouth fell open.

“I think the love he was cast out for is the love he has for you,” Jongup whispered into his ear.

“Yeah thanks for stating the obvious,” Youngjae whispered back harshly.

What was he supposed to do now? He had plans on scaring the guy a little, make him think Youngjae would actually consider torturing him. Just a little psychological terror, then he would be all “it's just a prank bro” and he would laugh while the other person would cry in happiness and relief.

That's how it usually went, especially for angels who were very prejudiced against Hell and knew nothing of the rules they had. Youngjae would only actually physically torture assholes who deserved it.

Now he had someone pledging to him _and_ handing him his heart, figuratively.

“Please, it is all I ask for. A place close to you where I can get my daily dose of your presence.”

Youngjae felt a slight burn in his chest, before a smile entered his lips; he had an idea.

-

“Youngjae what the hell, you need to get out of bed.”

Youngjae tried to ignore his counsellor who stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and a frustrated look on his face. Instead he pushed closer to the warmth behind him and got further wrapped up in the blanket, while his eyes didn't move away from the cheesy rom-com playing on his huge 4K television.

“Yoo Youngjae!”

“Shush,” he gave a small glare to his counsellor. “I'm not wallowing in self-pity, so why are you here?”

“You have a job! I accepted the first three days of you being in here because you finally looked a little happy and alive, but you still have a job to fulfil!”

“I promise I will tomorrow.”

“You'd better or I will drag you out by your hair.” Himchan marched off and Youngjae allowed himself a smug smile.

The arms around him tightened, and the steady breath fanning against his ear was oddly comforting.

Staying in bed watching cheesy films was even better with a personal cuddler who never once complained because Daehyun was whipped for Youngjae and because he unashamedly loved romance films. Best of all? Daehyun would never tell a living soul about his embarrassing addiction to such films, because he wanted to be besides Youngjae for eternity. What a win win situation.

And, maybe later Youngjae would grant the man the permission to do more than just cuddle, but for now at least Youngjae had something to look forward to after a hard day's work.

 

 


	25. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MPREG

Youngjae groaned out, a hand on his lower back in a vain hope it would help against the pain.

“What's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to call the hospital?”

Youngjae groaned again, but this time in annoyance, and he fixed his gaze on the frantic looking man in front of him. “I'm fine. It's just back pain and with my stomach looking like it's about to burst, this is very normal.”

“Are you sure?” Daehyun breathed out, hand clutching the cellphone in his hand. “Maybe we should-“

“Jung Daehyun, sit the fuck down.”

Daehyun did, dropping back down on the couch. “Maybe you should sit down, I can get-“

“I can get a glass of water by myself, jesus christ. I need to move a little, it's good for me.”

Daehyun looked like he wanted to argue, but his mouth was drawn in a thin line.

Youngjae sighed out in relief and waddled into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. Sipping from it, he placed his small hand on the protruding stomach and looked down.

Any day now.

It was weird to think that nearly six months ago he had found out he was pregnant, with the only possible father being Daehyun. It wasn't planned, and the two weren't even officially dating back then. It had come as a surprise, and telling Daehyun had been nerve-wrecking. Back then they moved in the same social circle, and would sometimes fall in bed together, but they weren't even friends.

Yet, Daehyun had been there every step since, and love had bloomed between them.

But god.. Daehyun could be a little too much at times.

Youngjae affectionately rubbed his stomach. “Your dad is so annoying, little angel. He is such a pain in the ass.” Despite the words, his voice was laced with warmth. “You're gonna get annoyed by him too, but he just has a lot of love and affection to give, so bear with it.”

As if his baby had heard, the child gave a kick.

Then, Youngjae felt something else.

His eyes widened. “Oh.” Calmly he put the glass of water down and waddled out of the kitchen, looking at Daehyun who had his eyes glued to the television.

“Daehyun?”

Immediately Daehyun looked over, eyes warm. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Get the baby bag, and the car keys. My water broke.”

At first Daehyun froze, then his mouth fell open in slow motion, then at last he sprung up. “Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!”

“Dae, call down-“

But Daehyun had already came to his side, supporting him with gentle hands as he steered him out of the apartment. The baby bag was by the door, which Daehyun grabbed on the way.

No words came out of the soon-to-be-fathers as they entered the elevator, and even if Youngjae could feel a contraction coming and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, he was quite amused by the state Daehyun was in.

“Can't this go faster! Oh my god,” Daehyun was pressing door closing the button repeatedly.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? I'm having a baby! How can I be calm?!”

“I'm having a baby too, asshole. Calm down, if you have a panic attack you can't drive, if you can't drive then who will cut our son safely out of me?”

Daehyun sobered then and nodded grimly, a sense of controlled calmness emanating from him.

Good.

The elevator dinged and Daehyun was a rock by his side as they walked out.

Youngjae breathed in deeply; soon they would be a family of three. His heart squeezed from joy and if he hadn't been in pain from a contraction he would be smiling.

His family.

 


	26. The Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tweet i saw about "what about the awkwardness of the day after a Purge night?" and ive never seen any of the films, i only know the purge's base concept lmao

“Youngjae?”

“Yeah?”

Daehyun leaned against the door frame as he observed the way Youngjae hastily typed on his laptop, eyes narrowed and tongue peeking out in concentration: it was a cute sight, and normally Daehyun wouldn't annoy his boyfriend when he was in the writing zone.

But

Important issues had to be talked about.

“So, I just came back from work,” Daehyun started slowly, watching as Youngjae finally looked up from the screen.

“Oh right. Did you have a good day at work?” It was something Youngjae normally asked as soon as Daehyun walked through the door, but not when he was busy writing his next best selling novel.

“Not really. One of my coworkers is missing.”

Youngjae didn't even blink. “Oh, which one?”

For a moment Daehyun stared into the seemingly innocent eyes. “Suwoong.”

No reply, not even fake surprise.

He knew something was off when Youngjae had actually decided to head out for the Purge. He hadn't done that since the faithful night the two of them met; Daehyun had been on his way home after having killed his asshole father when he had ran into a very violent stabbing scene. The man who had brandished the knife had stood up and Daehyun swore to this day he fell in love in that moment, eyes drinking up the beautiful features bathing in the street light. Miraculously, neither had killed each other and Daehyun hadn't gone home alone that night.

So, when Youngjae had stepped out last night to participate in the Purge? Daehyun had been suspicious.

“Did you kill Suwoong?”

“Yes. I was tired of him always flirting with you,” Youngjae didn't even look remotely remorseful.

“Youngjae, you can't kill someone because you're jealous!”

The lid of the laptop was carefully pushed down and Youngjae arched an eyebrow. “Like you didn't do the same with Jaebum.”

“That was different! You actually slept with him!” Daehyun's voice was getting a little high pitched.

“We were on a break! A break you wanted! We agreed we could see other people!”

“I didn't expect you to actually do it!” Daehyun spoke in a whiny tone. “And you sure as hell wasn't broken up about it!” In fact, that Purge night had been the same night they got back together. Daehyun had shown up with bloodied clothes and reclaimed Youngjae as his. Daehyun was never ever going to make the mistake of letting go of Youngjae again. “But you shouldn't have killed Suwoong.”

“You're being stupid! It was just some dumb guy, why do you care?” Youngjae's eyes turned dark. “Don't tell me you felt something for him?”

“Of course not!” Daehyun finally took a few steps closer and sat down next to Youngjae on the couch. “I just think we should stop solving our problems by murdering people.”

“Why? That's what the Purge is for.”

“But we should talk more about it, when we have problems I mean.” He leaned close to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around the shoulders. “Our relationship will suffer if we think murdering our issues away is the solution.”

A sigh slipped past the pretty lips and Youngjae sank into the embrace. “You're actually right, for once.”

Daehyun decided to let the last part of the sentence slip by. “So we agree that next time we talk about this rather than plan murders?”

Youngjae didn't say anything, but he hummed in reply and pressed a chaste kiss on Daehyun’s cheek; it was the affirmation he needed and he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

“By the way, I noticed that the my favourite cafe had a missing barista today.”

Daehyun tensed and tried not to gulp.

“You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?” As Youngjae spoke, his lips tickled against Daehyun's neck teasingly.

“Um-“

“Dammit Daehyun, he was the only one who'd get my order right.”

He also would ogle and flirt with Youngjae way too much, which was worrying since his boyfriend went to the cafe every single day. It was a pre-emptive strike.

“We'll both do better from now on?” Daehyun offered meekly.

“Fine, just don't kill anymore baristas. I need my coffee if I'm gonna ever finish this novel.”

“Deal.”

 


	27. Braving the Future Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the current situation (right after the rest of the boys got free from TS), but i have def taken some freedom so it wont follow reality too much and youll see inconsistencies about what the boys are actually up to irl

Things were-

Daehyun couldn't exactly say that things were looking good, but it was definitely a step into a new direction. Towards an uncertain, but hopeful future.

They had gotten out. After spending so much of his youth under a company which saw him as a moneybag and nothing more, he was now out and so were the rest of his team.

The freedom felt good, it would make him smile. There were so many things he could do which he had never done before, and he could finally do it on his own terms.

But

The downside was how his team was scattered to the wind. His second family whom had stood together against everything. They were still together, but Daehyun was used to having them physically by his side. To always be a team, under the same name, when they faced hardships.

Now he was just Jung Daehyun, former member of a group whose name they lost the rights to.

Bittersweet.

It was a bittersweet feeling, being free yet alone. He had cried. He had had moments where he felt lost, unsure of what to do next. But he had found a direction again. Had decided to follow Yongguk's and Junhong's examples.

It had been freeing to make SNS accounts where he could reach out to his fans, could tell them of upcoming events and plans. It had given him a sense of purpose.

But there was one person who would make Daehyun's heart heavy from just the thought alone.

He missed him.

By gods he missed Youngjae.

But Daehyun was in Busan, visiting his family, and Youngjae had moved back home again.

Yet Daehyun worried. Knew how Youngjae could become, how he would close himself inside for days without communicating with the outside world. It happened every now and then, and Daehyun had learnt to not freak out nor bombard Youngjae with calls.

It didn't stop Daehyun from worrying. From letting his thoughts stray to Youngjae whenever he wasn't being distracted.

It had been weeks and Daehyun missed him dearly; he couldn't take it any more. He would have to apologise to his parents.

-

The day after, around noon, Daehyun stepped off the train. The ticket had overstepped his budget, but he hadn't even blinked before he bought it. The taxi fare wasn't a problem either, not when he had made up his mind like this.

Ringing the doorbell, Daehyun had wished he at least had texted a warning. Maybe they had gone to their cabin, or they were out of town.

Just as Daehyun began believing the house was empty, the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman.

“Daehyun?” Surprise was written on her tired face.

Daehyun smiled awkwardly. It hadn't been long ago when Youngjae’s mother would look at him with badly concealed dislike, blaming him for Youngjae's ‘lifestyle’. But, with time all wounds had healed, and she and Youngjae's father had learnt to accept Youngjae for who he was, and Daehyun had been welcomed back to the house.

A sigh of relief sounded from the middle aged woman. “Such a pleasant surprise, Daehyun.” Her voice was genuine and she opened the door wide, welcoming him inside. “I heard you're having a concert in March?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun took off his shoes and outerwear. “On the 9th.”

“That's great! If it wasn't so far away me and my husband would have loved to come and support you.” She spoke fondly, a kind smile on her face.

As soon as she had learnt  and understood more about Youngjae's sexuality and the relationship he had with Daehyun, she had become their biggest supporter. It had been a surprise, one day when she had come home with a Pride fridge magnet. Youngjae had sent Daehyun a picture on kakaotalk and had seemed both embarrassed and proud.

“Don't worry,” Daehyun laughed softly. “I'm sure you can watch videos of it later.” His fans would definitely film his performances.

“I am already planning on it.” Her face grew a little more serious, but her eyes were still warm. “Now, I guess you're really here to see Youngjae.”

“How is he?” The mood instantly dropped.

She sighed. “You know how he gets.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun breathed out, eyes flickering to the stairs. “Is it fine if I-“

“Daehyun, just go. You don't need to ask.”

Right.

It was a bit silly. He felt apprehensive as be ascended the stairs, every creak from the wood sounding loud in his ears. He was nervous. Not to see Youngjae, per say, but seeing Youngjae when their lives had become so different. They had all stepped into a new chapter, and even if the two of them had talked about it a lot, Daehyun did have a slight fear he and Youngjae would grow apart.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

“Mom, please go away.”

Exhausted. He sounded exhausted. Daehyun's heart twisted painfully and he opened the door, revealing a pitch black room and the smell of stale air.

The light from the hallway illuminated the bed enough for Daehyun to see a lump lying there.

“Mom, please. I said-“ The lump moved. “Oh. Daehyun.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, but close the door.” Rustling could be heard and Daehyun assumed Youngjae had turned his back on him again, burying himself under the blanket.

Daehyun stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Moments of silence passed. Daehyun had taken the train all the way to Seoul, but standing in Youngjae's room now he wasn’t sure what to say.

Youngjae broke the silence first. “I'm fine, you know.”

“Clearly.” It was said good-naturedly and he heard Youngjae scoff. “But I missed you.”

“Oh.” A bit of rustling.

Daehyun, eyes finally adjusted to the dark, could safely walk to the bed. “Can I lie down with you.”

“The bed is small.”

“We've slept in this bed many times together before.”

“... I havent showered for days. Nor changed clothes.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “I think I can manage. I'm used to you being all sweaty after practice.”

“Fine.”

Daehyun saw the dark lump move and he sat down in bed, getting under the blanket and wrapping his arms around the lithe form. Instantly his entire body relaxed and he pressed closer to the back, burying his nose in the soft neck. “Mm, nothing like smell of old sweat.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Daehyun laughed and inhaled again; it smelled like Youngjae and it was a smell he personally loved.

“So, how have you been?”

“Okay.”

“Youngjae.”

“Well, not. Not okay, but-“ Youngjae drew in a sharp breath. “You know how it is. I’m happy, but scared. And- I miss- I miss everyone.”

“I do too,” Daehyun confessed.

“I see Junhong and Yongguk do so much, and Jongup is enjoying life, Himchan is planning on enlisting, and now even you are doing stuff. I'm- I feel like everyone is disappearing.” Youngjae's breathing had turned shallow. “I don't wanna lose any of you.”

Daehyun tightened his hold and pushed a hand under Youngjae's thin shirt, using his thumb to draw circles on the soft stomach; it usually helped.

“You won't,” Daehyun promised. “We're all going on our paths, but it doesn't mean we're not a team anymore. We're still friends and family. You're still-“ He kissed the neck affectionately. “You're my boyfriend, Youngjae. I'm not planning on letting that change.”

Youngjae softened a little in Daehyun's embrace. “You're right. It's impossible to get rid of your annoying ass.”

Daehyun snorted and pinched Youngjae's stomach. “Be nice.”

Youngjae yelped and elbowed Daehyun clumsily, but let out a small laugh and placed his hand above Daehyun's. “How was Japan? I saw the pictures.”

“It was nice.” Originally Daehyun had wanted for them to go together, but Youngjae had refused. For Daehyun, he needed the distraction after their contracts ended. He needed a small vacation from everything.

What Youngjae needed was, well, this. Shut himself in for a little while. It was his way of processing, and they respected each other. They are a couple, but it doesn't mean they have to do everything together.

“We should go there together one day, on a vacation.”

“That would be nice.” They had never really had time to go on a proper vacation together. Now they would. As long as Youngjae's new company gave him time, that is. He hoped so, Youngjae had sounded optimistic about his new company at least.

“Hey, have you eaten today?” Daehyun knew it was something Youngjae forgot, whenever he would be like this.

“No, not yet.”

“I’ll take you somewhere for breakfast, if you want.” It was just a suggestion, and Daehyun knew Youngjae might not want to go out, yet.

“Yeah okay,” Youngjae murmured. “I'll have to shower first though.”

Daehyun couldn't let the opportunity pass. “Yeah, you kinda stink and your hair is greasy.”

“Shut up, douchebag.”

Daehyun snickered and lifted his head, pressing his lips against the slightly greasy hair briefly. “It's okay, you're still cute.”

A weird noise sounded from Youngjae's throat. “God, you’re annoying.”

Daehyun made a humming sound. A few seconds rolled by.

“Can we lie like this a little longer? Before we grab breakfast, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Daehyun nuzzled against the hair. “I'd like that.”

“Thanks.”

The future seemed a little less scary knowing Youngjae would be in it, and every fear he had had churning in his brain for weeks disappeared as he lay in the darkness wrapped around the man he loved. 

 


End file.
